Alguien Como Tú
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es el chico más guapo y apuesto de la preparatoria más prestigiada de Karakura, tiene como novia a Senna la chica más guapa del instituto. Rukia Kuchiki es una chica más común que todas, apasionada por el arte y becada esperando un pase para estudiar en el extranjero. Ellos tienen su vida planeada pero las cosas nunca suceden como las esperas
1. La Ruptura

**_Hola mis queridos IchiRukistas... (^^) _**

**_Hoy les vengo a dejar esta historia, algunas partes son mías y otras de la película, no es enteramente igual, quise darle un toque mio. Espero les agrade, esta sera mi primer historia Ichiruki que no contendrá Lemon solo palabras fuertes._**

**_**Aclaraciones**_**

**_-Basado en la película She's All That _**

**_-Bleach y todos sus personajes son creación de la brillante mente troll de Tite kubo_**

* * *

_**Alguien Como Tú**_

_**capitulo 1**_

_**"La ruptura"**_

_**Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**...**_

Es un nuevo día y el sol matutino junto al despertador me recuerda una vez más que el final de las vacaciones y el inicio de las clases. Me estire y me levante de la cama, vi por mi ventana varios pétalos de botón de cerezo bailar al ritmo de la brisa.

De un grito, mi pequeña hermana anuncio que el desayuno estaba listo. A regañadientes me levante de la cama, me puse mi uniforme: un pantalón gris, una playera azul cielo y un saco gris.

Baje y pude ver el cuadro familiar de tantos años, mi padre tomando café mientras lee el periódico, mi hermana Karin desayunando y Yuzu sirviendo la comida. Mi madre murió cuando apenas tenia 8 años así que Yuzu es la que se a ocupado de los labores del hogar.

-¿Listo para el inicio de clases? -pregunto mi padre mientas me miraba a sobre su periódico.

-¿Debería?

-Este año es tu último, entraras pronto a la Universidad y probablemente te mudes y aun no has tenido novia linda.

-Papa, sabes que mi novia es Senna -mi hermana Yuzu me dio un plato blanco con arroz.

-Dije una novia linda.

Me molesto que hablara así de ella, retire mi plato con la comida intacta, ya me iba a la escuela.

-Papa -le reprendió Yuzu- Lo molestaste y se ira sin comer.

-Déjalo Yuzu -dijo Karin, su gemela- Senna es una idiota, a nosotros no nos cae bien.

-Karin!

-Déjalos Yuzu, adiós.

Salí de casa con mi mochila en mis manos. Afuera de mi casa estaba Uryuu, mi mejor amigo, me estaba esperando para ir juntos.

Es común en nosotros no platicar, solo caminamos y ya. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar hablo.

-No fuiste ayer a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-Es un asco Uryuu, me aburre.

-Como digas. -se limito a callarse, al entrar vio a su novia, Inoue. -Nos vemos luego. -camino hasta donde estaba ella.

Me quede viéndolos un momento, ellos hacían linda pareja, aun después de que ella siempre había vivido extrañamente enamorada de mi, en cuanto supo que lo nuestro jamás resultaría dejo de insistir, conocí a Uryuu y ahora ella esta muy agradecida de que jamás hubiese habido algo entre nosotros.

Sentí un golpe por la espalda, me volví a ver al imbecil que había chocado conmigo.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado! -grite

-¡Lo siento mucho!, en verdad discúlpame, yo...

Una niña pequeña, de quizás primer año choco conmigo, era muy bonita, cuerpo pequeño y simétrico, cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos violetas, ella se quedo boquiabierta cuando me miro, y yo sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago.

-¿Por qué no te fijas maldita enana? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si sigues caminando así de distraída puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cabeza dura? -hable en tono burlón con una amplia sonrisa y ella me empujo de una manera increíble que casi me hace caer.

-¡Eres tú quien se debe quitar de en medio del pasillo maldita cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estorbas? -en ese momento se me borró la sonrisa burlona que tenía, pues por lo regular si sufría situaciones como aquella, la chica responsable siempre agachaba la cabeza y se retiraba totalmente apenada. -Maldito niño mimado

Hecho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue, la fulmine con la mirada ¿Quien se creía ese maldito gnomo y como es que me conocía?

Aunque debo reconocer que ha sido la única mujer de toda la preparatoria que en todos estos años no se fue apenada, agradecida de que se tropezó conmigo, o que se me aventara por completo... Pero bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa.

-¡Hey, Ichigo! -reconocí la voz de Uryuu, me gire a verlo.

-Oye Uryuu, que tal tu e Inoue -trate de olvidar lo sucedido con la enana- ¿Pudiste arreglar tus problemas con su hermano?

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi relación con el hermano de Inoue? -frunció el ceño

-Entonces olvídalo

-¡Ishida, Kurosaki! -la voz de Ashido venia a lo lejos, a Uryuu no le ha caído bien.

-¡Agh! Reconozco esa voz…, creo que me voy, ya sabes que no tolero a Ashido -dijo Uryuu con asco en su voz.

-Anda, vete. -le dije sin remordimiento de conciencia.

Uryuu desaprecio al mismo acto que Ashido apareció, se puso frente a mi y caminamos a la escuela.

-¿Como te fue Ashido?

- Muy bien, gracias, me fue perfecto en las vacaciones. Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya viste a tu hermosa novia?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber si ya vi a Senna?

-Ah, no por nada. Nos tocara otra vez en el mismo salón.

-¿Tengo opción? -pregunte sin recibir alguna respuesta.

En el camino íbamos platicando sobre el nuevo videojuego de Resident Evil y de los magníficos gráficos y en las escaleras me encontré con Tatsuki, ella ha sido mi amiga desde que estaba en el Judo.

-!Hola Ichigo! -sonrío bajo ese cabello azabache largo- ¿Que tal?

-Bien Tatsuki -sonreí con ganas, es de las pocas que se merece una sonrisa sincera de mi parte- ¿Y tu?

-Perfecto, oye ¿Ya viste a Senna?

Extrañado volví a fruncir el ceño

-No, no la he visto. ¿Por qué hoy todos me preguntan eso? ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no? -pregunte confundido.

-No, para nada Ichigo. Será mejor que la busques, antes de que sigas pensando cosas que no

-No sé por qué no les creo, pero tienes razón Tatsuki, mejor iré a buscarla. Quizá sólo sea eso, las ganas que traigo de verla lo que me está haciendo pensar otras cosas.

-Claro. Ve y búscala, nosotros te veremos más tarde… ¡Suerte… matador!

Iba a responder pero opte por dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi grupo, en mi mente sólo estaba la confusión por el hecho de que ya iban varias veces que me preguntaban por Senna.

Le dije a Ashido que iría a buscar a Senna No la encontré por ningún lado ¿Pero dónde diablos se habrá metido? Si la sigo esperando voy a perder mi primera clase… bueno, después le pido los apuntes a alguien, es el primer día, no creo que el profesor llegue ¿Qué más da?

-¡Ichi! -la voz de Senna se escucho por todos los pasillo, me volví a ver hacia la dirección de la voz

-¡Hola Senna! -corrí hacia ella- Te he estado buscando como loco, e incluso los chicos ya me han estado preguntando por ti y no he sabido qué decirles...

-¡Ay Ichi, si ya sabes que yo nunca llego temprano! No iba a ser la excepción en nuestro último primer día de clases -me decía Senna despreocupadamente.

Ella era la chica más popular de la escuela, la más bonita, la del cuerpo más hermoso, ella era mía.

-Pero dime Ichi, ¿para qué me buscabas? ¿Y por qué los chicos te están preguntando por mí? -trate de abrazarla pero ella ponía distancia entre nosotros

-¿Cómo que por qué? Senna tuvimos un mes de vacaciones, en el cual no nos vimos. No me marcaste ni una sola vez. Es más, teniendo una infinidad de cuentas en todas las redes sociales, _NUNCA _me mandaste ni un mensaje, ni una publicación, ni una imagen, ¡nada! ¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que después de todo eso, no puedo ni tengo derecho de buscar a _MI NOVIA_? -mostré un poco de enfado en mi voz que ella no paso desapercibida.

-¡Oh, por favor! No me vengas con esas cosas ahora, que yo no te digo nada cuando te vas de vacaciones con tu padre ¿Aparte de exagerado, en este mes te volviste un maleducado?

Iba a responderle pero me di cuenta que detrás de Senna, estaban sus amigas, Rangiku y Mashiro; así que haciendo uso de todos mis cabales, decidí limitarme a dar por olvidado la forma en que Senna me hablo.

¡Hola chicas! -dije amablemente, ellas no me caían muy bien, pero son las amigas de mi novia no puedo hacer mas. Ellas soltaron risitas

-¡Buenos días picarón! ¿Así que no puedes vivir más de un mes sin tu novia, eh? -hablo por lo alto Rangiku. Ella era una chica verdaderamente simpática, pues además de ser muy alegre, siempre tenía comentarios involuntarios que hacían que todos rieran; es una chica hermosa, su cabello rojizo cobre caía en cascada en unas ondas gruesas que bailaban cada que caminaba. Era la típica chica propia de una portada de revista.

-Rangiku, ¿Que se supone que debo pensar cuando se que no te has despegado todas las vacaciones de Gin?

-Te dije que eras demasiado obvia. -Mashiro, la chica mas linda que conozco se reía a carcajadas de ella, su cabello ondulado, corto y verde es la sensación de la escuela y en especial para Kensei quien desde primer grado la ama en secreto.

Senna puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos. Metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón para evitar tocarla. Una voz se nos unió.

-Ichigo, deja ya a esa víbora, la clase empieza en diez minutos, anda, no vale la pena perder una materia por ella.

-No digas más, que ya te entendí Tatsuki -dirigí una mirada acecina a Tatsuki por hablar así de Senna, ella solo la miro de arriba hacia abajo –Bueno chicas, me retiro porque ya es hora de mi clase. ¿Senna vienes? -pregunte aun sabiendo que odiaba que camináramos junto a Tatsuki.

-No Ichi, porque no compartimos esa clase… nos vemos mejor en el almuerzo, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. Te veo luego y si quieres vamos a donde tu sabes -le sonreí pero ella me dedico una mueca de fastidio.

-Prefiero que no. Tengo algo importante que decirte

-¡Vaya! Está bien, en ese caso lo dejamos para luego. Me voy, nos vemos en un rato - le deje mientras me acercaba a ella con intención de besarla.

-¡No! No me beses Ichi, siento que tengo mal aliento -dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en mi pecho para empujarme lejos de ella. –Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene goma de mascar? -preguntó a sus amigas ignorándome por completo

-Como quieras - levante los hombros tratando de no hacer evidente que me puso nervioso esa actitud tan frívola, ella nunca ha sido así conmigo- Nos vemos después chicas

Camine junto a Tatsuki quien no dejaba de fastidiar con que Senna es un hígado.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y con ello el nerviosismo que sentía por ver a Senna iba en aumento. Cuando llegue a las mesitas que se encontraban afuera de la cafetería observe si Senna estaba cerca, la vi con su grupo de amigas, como traía mi bandeja de comida la deje en la mesa en la que siempre me sentaba junto a mis amigos.

-Uryuu te encargo mi comida ahora vengo. Se limito a asentir mientras le aventaba papelitos a Inoue quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Aun no llegaba a la mesa y Senna se levanto y sonriente me saludo.

-¡Hola Ichi! -me dijo suavemente en el oído.

-Senna, pensé que no alcanzaba a verte. Casi todo mundo ya salió de clases, sólo faltabas tú. Porque me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme? Ahora es el momento. Dilo ya, que me estás preocupando…

-Ichigo, lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma, ¿de acuerdo? -cada vez se ponía mas misteriosa

-No me digas que… ¡estás embarazada! Ay, cielos, creo que aún podemos arreglarlo. Digo, no es que no te quiera pero tú sabes, la universidad, el final de cursos, nuestros padres, yo… yo no... -sentí un frío sudor recorrer mi frente y mis manos me temblaban sumamente nerviosas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez? -frunció el ceño molesta

-Pues es que tú, te pones muy misteriosa y yo…

-¡Tú te callas y me dejas hablar! -me interrumpió. –Mira, lo que te quiero decir es que lo nuestro ya no funciona, debemos terminar esta relación hoy mismo -esto último lo dijo con voz alta como queriendo que todo mundo se enterara… y así fue, porque aún no acababa de decirlo cuando todos los murmullos que se escuchaban, se apagaron completamente.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-, le reproche en un susurro, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que me sentía realmente humillado.

-¡Que quiero que terminemos, esto ya no funciona, ya no te quiero y además… además, hay alguien más en mi vida! -gritó sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o pena en la voz. –Entiende Kurosaki, es mejor quedar como amigos. Además, no te preocupes todavía iremos juntos al baile de graduación…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Senna te volviste loca o qué te pasa? Primero que nada, dime qué demonios ocurrió para que de pronto vengas y me digas que tú y yo ya no somos nada. Aparte de que salgas con la estupidez de "todavía iremos juntos al baile de graduación".

-A ver… en primera, dije que ya terminamos. En segunda, no, no me he vuelto loca, simplemente ya te dije que ya no te quiero y que hay alguien más. Y en tercera, no es ninguna estupidez… los dos alumnos más populares, deben ir juntos al baile, es la tradición y aunque ya no seamos novios, es nuestra obligación cumplir con eso…

-¡Estás demente! No creo nada de lo que dices. Además, dime ¿qué diantres vamos a hacer con todos esos planes que ya teníamos en mente? ¿Así los tiras a la basura y ya? -me sentía muy molesto, no por el hecho de que me terminara si no que su excusa no era creíble.

-Obviamente, esos planes ya no existen. Se acabó, entiéndelo. O es que… ¿acaso creíste que iría a la Universidad saliendo contigo? ¿Ay, lo creíste? ¡Qué dulce! -dijo con voz burlona, observando como me ofuscaba por la ira y sintiendo el orgullo por los suelos.

-¿Cómo fue? -necesitaba explicaciones…

-¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de otro? No, no creo que te interese saberlo…

-¡Dímelo, dímelo Senna!

-Está bien, conste que yo no quería. ¿Recuerdas que antes de salir de vacaciones te dije que a mi prima Sahori la habían invitado a la fiesta por el estreno de un nuevo programa en el canal de videos? Pues bien, me llevó con ella y tú sabes… alguien tan hermosa como yo, no pasó desapercibida por la cámara, así que me invitaron a participar en un comercial al día siguiente…

-¿Y luego?

-Luego… bueno, fui al canal para hacer el trabajo, pero como estaba nerviosa, sin querer me metí al estudio de la telenovela que hacen ahí y fue cuando lo conocí. Él es parte del elenco, su nombre es "Ginjo" y es muy lindo… Además de que tiene unos atributos que, ¡Oh por Dios! No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero…

-¿Un actor? ¿Me estás dejando por un actor de esa estúpida telenovela barata que están haciendo en ese canal?-, le interrumpí antes de que acabara con su reputación. ¿Y aparte, se llama Ginjo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Uno que le ha dejado millones de ganancias y cuentas en los bancos. Además, es una telenovela linda, dirigida a adolescentes inocentes como yo…

-¡Ay Senna por Dios! Tú eres de todo, menos inocente, así que no exageres.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, no me humilles. Mira, si lo quieres tomar como debe ser, gracias y si no, puedes irte al diablo. Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. Eso sí, nos vemos el día del baile…

-Yo no te veré en el puto baile.

-Esto es todo lo que quería decir, así que me voy. Ginjo me espera porque iremos a su departamento. Prometió que me enseñaría a utilizar unos cuantos artefactos nuevos que me harán muy feliz. Gracias Ichigo, fue lindo mientras duró...

Vi como ella se alejaba y escuchaba el murmullo de varias personas a mi alrededor, una parte de mi la quería por el sexo y otra la quería realmente, no en la forma de amar pero ella era importante para mi.

Sin embargo, sólo se preguntaba algo en mi mente "¿De verdad me terminó?"


	2. Medio Limon, Media Naranja

**_Hola mis queridos IchiRukis... ^^ _**

**_Les dejo el nuevo Capi y veo que a muchos les ha gustado la adaptación._**

**_gracias por las chicas del grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki" _**

**_por las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios_**

**_por los que han puesto mi adaptación como historia favorita _**

**_y por los que siguen esta lindisima historia_**

**_**Aclaraciones**_**

**_(o.0)/ - Esta es una adaptación de la hermosa película "She's all that"_**

**_(o.O) - Los personajes son propiedad de la mente retorcida y troll de Tite Kubo_**

**_(o.O) - Muchas cosas no suceden en la película y son creación mía _**

* * *

**_Alguien Como Tú_**

**_capitulo 2_**

**_"Medio Limon, Media Naranja"_**

**_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_**

Era una nueva mañana, durante semanas había esperado el reinicio de clases y la razón es por que será mi ultimo semestre, me he esforzado tanto los dos años y medio atrás para tener las mejores calificaciones de la clase, en especial en la clase de arte, estaba como todas las mañanas en mi estudio -el sótano- estaba dándole los últimos toques a mi pintura, el profesor Ukitake dijo que expresáramos la felicidad de nuestro corazón y eso hice. Lo envolví en papel Craft y subí con el en manos.

Mi padre estaba preparando el desayuno, olía bastante bien que podía escuchara mi estomago gruñir por un poco.

-Buenos días papá -le salude cuando empezaba a poner el sartén con huevos y tocino sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días corazón. -me sonrío- Tu hermano dice que si le puedes subir el desayuno.

Puse los ojos en blanco y deje mi pintura en la sala, mi padre me dio un plato con el desayuno y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Me dio un delicado beso en la frente y a regañadientes subí las escaleras para despertar al flojo de mi hermano, es mas grande que yo, el ya va en la universidad, esta estudiando para doctor y lo esta logrando, por eso mi padre tiene que trabajar hasta tarde, para poder pagar mi escuela y la de él, por ello tengo beca en el instituto y espero otra para estudiar en el extranjero; además de que trabajo como mesera en una tienda de burritos, todo el dinero que gano va directo a mi alcancía para poder conseguir un buen apartamento cuando valla a Florencia.

Casi me tropiezo con las escaleras por estar pensando en mis asuntos, es difícil ser un imán del peligro. Toque la puerta de mi hermano pero no respondió u abrió.

-Koga, abre la maldita puerta. -no hubo respuesta de su parte- Voy a escupir en tu jugo. -no respondió e hice el sonido de cómo si sacara saliva de mi boca- Sabes que lo are Koga, tengo una flema y caerá en tu jugo.

De un golpe abrió la puerta molesto, sus ojos verdes irritados daban la prueba que no había dormido nada bien la noche anterior, él no tuvo vacaciones.

-Buen día enana.

-Cállate idiota -lo fulmine con la mirada y el sonrío, aun a pesar de que es una molestia lo quiero mucho.

-Gracias -tomo el desayuno y cerro la puerta.

Baje con cuidado quitando mi mechón de cabello que se interpone entre mis ojos, apenas anoche rompí mis anteojos por dormir con ellos, se me olvida quitármelos y ahora sufriré por ello.

Desayune tranquilamente con papá platicando de lo interesante que será este año y sobre que saliendo de la escuela iré por unos lentes nuevos.

Mi padre me llevo a la escuela en su auto, baje con cuidado mi pintura y me deseo un lindo día, yo le desee lo mismo y admire la escuela de superficiales.

Apenas iba llegando y ya había idiotas que se burlaban de mi trenza improvisada. ¿Es que enserio solo se fijan en el físico? Tengo prohibido tener problemas, necesito un curriculum impecable para poder entrar a la universidad de Florencia y ahora menos que nuca necesito pelear con esos idiotas.

Agache la mirada intimidada y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado! -alguien me grito y mientras me sobe la cabeza dije:

-¡Lo siento mucho!, en verdad discúlpame, yo... -era Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico mas popular, idiota, retrasado e imbecil de toda la escuela, era un tipo cruel, incluso mas que yo, solo de verlo sentí un retortijón en el estomago, nunca lo había visto tan cerca y era un desperdicio que un cabeza hueca fuese tan ilegalmente guapo. Ni siquiera parece de 17 -bueno, yo tampoco parezco de 17 parezco de 14- pero tiene un cuerpo muy trabajado, parece de 20.

-¿Por qué no te fijas maldita enana? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si sigues caminando así de distraída puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cabeza dura?

¿De verdad me había dicho enana y cabeza dura? Es un tipo irritante, mal educado, un gran imbecil, el mas grande imbecil que he conocido en mi vida, sentí como la sangre me hervía además de que por un instante, solo un poco y me pongo sonrojada cuando tras decirme todo eso me mostró sus perfecta sonrisa.

-¡Eres tú quien se debe quitar de en medio del pasillo maldita cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estorbas? -su sonrisa se le borro y pareció asustado, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le dijera sus verdades -Maldito niño mimado.

Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraron y dicho eso camine lejos de él, iba maldiciendo internamente, escuche a algunas gritarme "idiota" y hacia mucho que no me decían eso desde que había ganado el primer lugar en matemáticas.

Seguí con mis asuntos ignorando por completo a todo el mundo y sentí ese sonrojo en mis mejillas y no lo pude ocultar, es que enserio es guapísimo, pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de hueco, no se que pasa conmigo. Se supone que no debo enredarme en más problemas, suficientes con los que le daba a mi padre en la secundaria, era conocida como "Kuchiki rompe huesos"

Me dirigí a los casilleros y vi a Renji descansando sobre el mío, comiendo una enorme torta ¿Es que nunca deja de comer? Realmente me preocupa que coma tanto.

-¡Renji! -grite y el me abrió sus brazos y corría a abrazarlo, durante todas las vacaciones no lo vi pues había ido con su padre a México.

-¿Cómo estas Usagi? -él era el único que podía decirme así y era el único al que le permitía decirme así, mi pasión por los conejos es tanta que él me llama así.

-Muy bien y ya vi que sigues con la dieta para el baile de graduación -cuando me soltó le di un ligero golpe en el pecho.

-Es solo una torta, no desayuné nada.

-Desayunarías decentemente si fueras a mi casa. -abrí mi casillero y el resoplo molesto, mi hermano Koga y él no se llevan muy bien.

-Cuando tu hermano haya terminado de estudiar y se valla de tu casa, mientras no. -entorne los ojos y cerré mi casillero, tomo mi cuadro y me ayudo a llevarlo a neutra primera clase, elegí la de arte para tener motivación cada inicio de semana, a él no le gusta la clase pero la tomo solo por estar a mi lado- ¿Rukia, que le paso a tus lentes?

Apenada agache la mirada y Renji me tomo el rostro entre sus manos. Puso esa miradita de que quería que le contara la verdad y no me pude negar.

-Los rompí de nuevo. -confesé.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te los quites? -me regaño y yo hice un mohín medio molesta por que me hacia sentir como una niñita.

-Estaba leyendo un libro buenísimo y me dormí hasta tarde y se me olvido.

-Te quedaras mas siega si sigues así

-Solo los perdedores se quedan entre si.

Una voz melosa de chica retrasada estupida y de una reputación tan baja nos hablo, no teníamos que mirar a la escoria que había a nuestro lado pues sabíamos que era Senna, el hígado más popular de la escuela.

-¿Por que no te asfixias con tu comentario Senna?

Renji la observo con desprecio de arriba para abajo, venia sola y con el uniforme hecho un asco, su cabello negro azabache siempre ha sido grasiento además de que sus rodillas tienen granos, por algo anda con Ichigo cabeza de zanahoria.

-Vámonos Renji

Jale a Renji lejos de ella y caminamos hacia el salón.

-¿Por qué nunca le hablas de la forma en que a mi me hablas? Tú podrías hacerla sentir mierda.

-Lo se Renji pero sabes que quiero un limpio curriculum, si anotan en mi historial que tuve un pleito con un par de implantes.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena.

.

.

.

En la clase de pintura la maestra iba evaluando nuestras pinturas, Renji se disculpo por que no tuvo tiempo de terminarlo, el profesor Ukitake llego a mi lugar y me sonrío.

-Como siempre haces un magnifico trabajo Kuchiki, estoy tan impresionado, pero me gustaría que hubiese mas sentimientos positivos.

Se alejo y me sentí medio conforme y medio apenada, no ha cambiado su opinión sobre mis trabajos. Admire un poco más mi dibujo. Todo estaba bien hasta que las arpías Riruka y Gina Dokuganime se acercaron a mi lugar, me quede callada cuando llegaron, Riruka era la que llevaba una paleta que paseaba por sus labios húmedos, era algo realmente asqueroso.

-Eres una artista increíble Kuchiki -exclamo Gina tocando mi cabello, yo la moví a modos que me dejara.

-Oh Rukia, no tienes miedo a demostrarnos tu lado oscuro, eres como Van Gogh -aseguro Riruka chupando su paleta roja.

-Frida Khalo… -agrego Gina

-Tienes la misma pasión, la misma oscuridad y tenebrosos rincones y sabes, te falta ser famosa -sonrío y yo preferí seguir teniendo la mirada en mi pintura- ¿Y sabes que los hizo tan famosos? Se suicidaron. Creo que deberías matarte y dejar de existir.

Dicho esto se alejaron y se empezaron a reír entre ellas, preferí ignorar sus replicas aunque en muchas ocasiones he querido hacerlo, pero mi hermano y mi padre son mis motivos de seguir aquí… ah, y claro que también Renji. Eché un vistazo detrás de mí donde Renji estaba siendo agredido por las mismas arpías, él las ignoro más fácil que yo y me sonrío, levanto una mano saludándome y grito para que todo mundo escuchara.

-¡Eres la mejor artista Rukia!

Riruka y Gina se sintieron eludidas y se fueron con las mismas tormentas de sus fríos corazones. Salí del salón junto a Renji quien como siempre me reclamaba el por que no les hable a esas chicas como se merecían.

-¡Por Dios Rukia! Eres como el mismo diablo al hablar, tú hieres con puños y palabras y aun no pones en su lugar a esas chicas plásticas.

-¿Cuánto mas debo decirlo Renji? -me detuve en seco y el se quedo frente a mi- En primera necesito un historial impecable para ser aceptada en alguna universidad de arte y mas para la de Florencia, además es estupido seguir peleando con esas idiotas, el plástico les llego hasta el cerebro, como a Senna.

-Talvez tengas razón. -se rasco la cabeza- nos vemos en la salida, cuídate.

Me dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro y yo lo regrese, y nos fuimos por lados separados, mientras iba a mi siguiente clase vi al mas grande idiota, Ichigo, platicar con sus amigos y su primo, Uryuu, el es un chico lindo y muy inteligente, me toca clase con él en Algebra y mas de una vez me ha ayudado, su novia Inoue es bellísima y con ella estoy en natación los viernes, ella me ayuda en las clases de deportes, soy malísima y ella me cubre siempre, puse una nota mental sobre el dibujo que me pidió para saliendo de año. Mientras iba caminando choque con alguien pero esta vez no me gritaron o me dijeron de cosas si no que simplemente me tiraron y se rieron de mí, era Rangiku y Mashiro, amigas de Senna. Las fulmine con la mirada y me levante, todos mis pinceles y colores volaron por todos lados, los levante muy molesta y echando chispas por los ojos, me levante y camine en grandes zancadas, el grupo de música venia en fila y camine a través de ellos haciendo caer a algunos otros, escuche sus maldiciones pero de verdad no podría haber sido peor mi día, primero choco con el niño mimado, Ichigo, después me sonrojo como idiota, me topo con Senna, con Riruka y Gina en clase de pintura, ahora con Rangiku y Mashiro. ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

Entre a clase de Literatura, otra de mis favoritas, me acurruque en mi haciendo de hasta atrás, junto a la ventana, el cielo se veía bonito por lo menos, nuestra profesora, Unohana nos pidió sacáramos el libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" nos pidió lo leyéramos en vacaciones y anotáramos en diez paginas lo mas importante y una definición de los personajes principales, yo hice veinticinco espero y no se enoje, le pidió a un chico de cabello café rojizo levantara cada uno de los trabajos, nunca había visto a ese chico, pero respondió al apellido de Kano. Cuando llego a mi asiento note que era otro de esos niños mimados así que le di de mala gana mis hojas, el me sonrío.

-Eres muy linda enojada.

Y así como llego se fue, confundida me le quede viendo. ¿Qué se creía ese imbecil acosador?

El día pasó rápidamente y después que el niño bonito de cabello rebelde rojizo y ojos gris azulado me hablara el día transcurrió tranquilo. Recibí un mensaje de mi hermano.

Enana te espero afuera de la escuela, Papa nos pasara a recoger.

Después de ello me encontré con Renji en los casilleros de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue Rukia? -se recargo en su casillero y me sonrío, al parecer su día fue lindo, es una de las cosas que admiro de Renji, es como un impermeable de comentarios desde que yo le enseñe como, aunque yo no he sido muy buena en ello.

-Muy bien -omití la parte del chico que me coqueteo- ¿Pasaras en la tarde a mi trabajo?

-Claro que iré. ¿Vamos a irnos juntos?

-Mi hermano y mi Papa vendrán por mi hoy, quiero ir por unos lentes nuevos además, aunque se me hace extraño que con lo borroso que veo haya podido ver lo gua… -me sonroje y me quede callada abriendo los ojos como platos y viendo a un Renji confundido, ¿en verdad iba a decir: "lo guapo de Ichigo"? madre mía, estoy delirando.

-¿Qué decías? -pregunto

-Nada, nos vemos al rato.

Pase a su lado maldiciéndome a mi misma como si dijera un mantra, iba con todas mis cosas en manos cuando llegue a los estacionamientos de la escuela, pero algo extraño sucedió.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia?

Gire a ver a la voz que me llamaba, incluso todo el mundo que estaba a mi alrededor se volvió a ver a la voz que me llamaba, lo reconocí solo por su cabello naranja, era ese idiota otra vez, con sus manos juntas frente a su estomago y esa media sonrisa de joven rebelde, di un paso atrás y era donde la banqueta se termina, iba a caer pero él me sostuvo, baje la banqueta y lo empuje para que me soltara, frunció el seño y mi hermano llego.

-Hola cretino -le saludo

-¿Sabes mi nombre? -el idiota de mi hermano le saludo con una sonrisa, mire a ambos molesta.

-¡Ese no es su nombre zanahoria! -le grite frente a todos- Ese no es tu nombre idiota -le dije a mi hermano.

-Ups -se disculpo- Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo

-El mío Kuchiki Koga -se iban a dar las manos pero los separe y me pare frente a Ichigo.

-Oye Rukia, me preguntaba si tú ¿quieres ir…

-Vámonos Koga.

Jale el brazo de mi hermano lejos de él, Koga me reclamaba lo grosera que fui pero lo mejor era alejarme de ese sujeto, ese tipo de personas solo te hacen sufrir, por suerte mi padre estaba no muy lejos, metí a mi hermano al asiento de atrás y le arrojé mi mochila. Yo me subí del lado del copiloto mientras mi padre me examinaba con la mirada.

-¿Todo bien Rukia?

-Arranca papá.

Mi padre le dedico una mirada a Koga desde el retrovisor, él solo se encogió de hombros como si no supiera lo que había pasado, yo le agradecí mentalmente que no hubiese dicho nada.

-Hijo, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros por los lentes de tu hermana?

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, necesito llegar a casa para hacer tarea.

-Te llevo y…

-No hace falta papa, cuando lleguemos a la óptica yo me voy.

-¿Tienes dinero para el transporte?

-Si Papa, esta bien -le sonrío.

Me volví a verle desde mi haciendo y le di un puñetazo en la rodilla, odio cuando se comporta como el hijo modelo. Al llegar a la óptica, como lo prometió mi hermano, se largo. Entre con mi Papa y escogí mis lentes, solo era cuestión de que le diera el numero de graduación y en una hora lo tenían. Tendría una hora para platicar con mi padre y casi no lo hacemos.

-Rukia -¿por que tiene que hablar cuando estamos en un lugar publico peor un lugar pequeño donde la gente puede oír?- Se que en seis meses será el baile de tu graduación, saldrás de la preparatoria y se que es muy probable que consigas esa beca para Florencia. -espere atenta a su segundo golpe de sermón- Me preocupa el hecho de que iras sola al baile, creo que deberías salir un poco mas.

-Iré con Renji Papa -quise hacer la voz de una chica despreocupada y salio a la perfección.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Renji y no he dejado de pensar que tu y él…

-¡No Papa! -casi doy un grito ahogado, la vendedora de mostrador nos vio un segundo y de nuevo se concentro en su revista- Papa, Renji es mi mejor amigo, es como el hermano bueno que nunca tuve, lo quiero y me quiere pero no es así, jamás ha sido así. No me interesa salir con chicos ahora, quiero logar mis objetivos -observé mis pies apenada, como a mi padre, no me gusta expresar en voz alta lo que siento- Tal vez, con el tiempo encuentre a alguien indicado, alguien como yo.

-¿Un ratón de biblioteca? -pregunto en tono burlón y me le quede viendo sorprendida- hija, cuando uno dice "encontré a mi media naranja" es por que esa persona era un medio limón, créeme, no querrás estar con alguien como tu, tu madre, Hisana, era muy alegre, chica de fiestas y burlona, como tu hermano, yo soy mas como tu, callado, reservado, solo. Así que si buscas a alguien fíjate que sea todo lo opuesto de ti o te aburrirás en un segundo.

Cuando termino de decirlo me llamaron para entregarme mis lentes, y mientras me los probaba por muy extraño que parezca pensé en Ichigo, en su sonrisa de idiota y su cabello naranja como las calabazas. Y por mi mente paso mucho la frase de mi papá, media naranja, medio limón


	3. Es Natural, Ella es Sincera

**_Hola mis queridos IchiRukistas... Gracias por sus comentarios, a cada uno de ustedes por esperar con ansias cada capitulo... Gracias tambien quienes la ponen como historia favorita y siguen esta bella adaptación. Gracias tambien a los que leen y no dejan comentario mil gracias por darse un tiempo y leerme..._**

**_**Aclaraciones**_**

**_ -Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that"._**

**_ -Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo._**

**_ -La historia no se apega totalmente a la película, tiene un poco de mi magia antisocial._**

**_Disfrútenlo_**_** ...!**_

* * *

**_Alguien Como Tú_**

**_capitulo 3_**

**_"Es Natural, Ella es Sincera"_**

**_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_**

Las malditas clases al fin terminaron, y para mi mala suerte, todo el mundo me miraba, chicas venían como abejas a la miel dándome su pésame con el rompimiento que sufrí con Senna. Estaba que me llevaban los mil demonios y para acabarlo, Ashido no dejaba de decir idioteces.

-Oye Ichigo, tienes que empezar a pensar en algo.

-¿Como para que? -pregunto Uryuu.

-Si, ¿Cómo para que?

-Bueno, eres el chico más popular, las mejores calificaciones, más rico que Uryuu y yo, el capitán del equipo, el tipo malo y hakuna matata… y en un segundo, eres Kurosaki Ichigo, el tipo más tonto.

Sentí muchas ganas de golpear a Ashido, pero reprimí mis instintos animales, Uryuu se hecho a reír solo un poco y lo fulmine con la mirada, hecho que no le importo.

Nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento y fue cuando vi que en un Ferrari llegaba el idiota de Ginjo, un tipo alto y de cuerpo medio, cabello negro y anticuado, se veía grande. Senna corrió a sus brazos y me pareció ver un anime Hentai donde una chica era tocada con un pulpo por todas las partes de su cuerpo, me sentí verdaderamente asqueado. Ellos me vieron y cínicamente siguieron con lo suyo.

-¿Quien demonios se esta creyendo esa zorra? Existen otras dos mil chicas en este instituto y muchas mas allá afuera y puedo tener a la que yo quiera, las he tenido siempre y mas ahora, ellas venían a mi dejándome sus números. Senna es reemplazable.

Furioso observe a mis amigos que parecían mas bien reírse de mi.

-Yo no creo eso de que es reemplazable, estas hablando de Senna.

-Odio decir esto Ichigo, pero es cierto -Uryuu por primera vez estaba de lado de Ashido y eso me dejo boquiabierto.

-Claro que si, esta es una institución donde todas quieren ser como ella y todos quieren salir con ella.

-Es igual a ti pero en mujer -agrego Uryuu reprimiendo una risa.

-No es cierto. -nos alejamos de ahí y seguíamos discutiendo- La Senna que dicen es una ilusión, un mito, si le quitas toda la actitud y el maquillaje tendrás a una chica peor que cualquiera de estas.

Me miraron sin aun creer lo que decía, nos detuvimos por las jardineras y busque a alguna chica linda y frente a nosotros venia caminando Kotetsu, una de las porristas de mi equipo.

-Mira a esa chica -la señale- tiene lindos pechos naturales, es muy alta y cuerpo bonito y con un estilo de mi madre. -la vimos alejarse y nos reímos de ella- pero con el novio perfecto y el atuendo perfecto, ¡BAM! -mire a Ashido quien parecia mas divertido- Es seis meses y menos seria coronada como la reina del baile.

-¿Enserio? -enarco una ceja, saco un cigarro y lo prendio.

-Claro que si.

-Eres tan ingenuo -se burlo y saco humo por su boca. -pero pruebame que es cierto -me reto.

-Asido, no te aproveches de que esta herido, esta deprimido, no abuses.

-Uryuu, tu con un par de whiskys serias peor de alocado que mi madre. -Uryuu lo miro extrañado sin saber que responder, y la verdad era mejor que no conociera a la madre de Ashido.

-¿Una apuesta Ichigo?

-Una apuesta -confirme.

-Claro, si no quedas lastimado.

-Dime los términos.

-Es simple, yo elijo a la chica y tienes seis meses para hacerla mas bella que todas las chicas de este instituto, la envidia de Senna y que sea reina en el baile de graduación.

-Acepto el reto. -confiado de mi estreche la mano con Ashido pactando la apuesta.

-Bien, vamos de compras.

Dijo Ashido irónicamente y nos echamos a reír de nuevo, Uryuu no parecía estar muy de acuerdo pero lo que le hace falta a Uryuu es salir mas, caminamos buscando entre las chicas, unas me parecían demasiado gordas, otras muy delgadas, otras con demasiados granos en la cara y buscábamos y buscábamos pero no hayamos nada realmente especial, alguna chica que tuviese un brillo para mi, que me gustara al menos para hacer lo que quisiera que tuviéramos que hacer.

Escuchamos a algo caerse y nos volvimos a ver y Rangiku y Mashiro se burlaban de una chica de cabello negro con unas trenzas improvisadas, se veía muy sucia, ellas se alejaron y cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que era la chica con la que choque en la mañana, recogió sus cosas de forma torpe.

-Chicos ya tenemos a la ganadora. -sonrío Ashido y Uryuu parecía molesto.

-No con Kuchiki -Uryuu se quejo

-Esa niña es de primero, no podrá ir al baile. -me queje pero ellos me miraron confundido.

-Ichigo -se burlo Ashido- ella es de ultimo grado, va conmigo en Literatura.

-El año pasado iba conmigo en Álgebra, este año esta conmigo en natación y ella esta contigo en la clase de Francés.

-No es verdad -saque mis ojos de sus órbitas y no podía creer que esa niñita fuese de tercero, parecía más joven que ninguna otra- No Ashido, ella no. Cualquiera menos ella.

-No Ashido, Kuchiki es una niña muy linda ella es demasiado como para un zoquete como Ichigo.

-Ella es la indicada, una niña lo mas probable virgen, tanto de ahí como de los labios, incluso a de ser virgen su corazón, quizás solo ame… ¿sus pinceles?

-No Ashido, ella no.

-Dijimos que seria lo que yo eligiera y la elijo a ella.

-Los matare a ambos si la llegan a lastimar.

Uryuu se fue enojado mientras que nosotros vimos como chocaba con el grupo de música, me rasque la nuca nervioso y mire a Ashido quien sonriente se alejo señalándola.

-¡Al menos dime su nombre de pila! -le grite.

-¡Es Rukia!

Me le quede viendo, traía muchas cosas encima y su uniforme estaba muy manchado, llevaba encima un delantal lleno de colores, era la típica chica artista y ratón de biblioteca, muchos la señalaban y se reían y me sentí un poco molesto por ello, además, esa enana me había insultado, no podía llegar así y decirle que fuéramos al baile, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, me arme de valor y me acerque a ella.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento, me pare detrás de ella y vi como muchos se acercaron a oír.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia? -mi lengua acaricio mi paladar cuando dije su nombre que además quedaba con ella, era muy raro. Volvió a mirarme y se agrandaron esos lindos ojos violetas, ¿acaso existe ese color de ojos? ¿No usara pupilentes?

La muy torpe se giro e iba a caer pero le alcance a tomar el brazo y sentí algo extraño, un tipo de electrizad y ella me soltó en un instante, como si algo le quemara.

Se bajo de la banqueta y me miro como si me odiara y mucho. Un chico de cabello negro y de ojos verdes llego. Se parecía un poco a ella.

-Hola cretino -lo salude.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? -me saludo con la mano y me sonrío, creí que era como ella, parecía su hermano mayor pero el era un tipo relajado.

-¡Ese no es su nombre zanahoria! -me grito frente a todos y me asusto un poco pero a la vez me divirtió, era muy linda con ese ceño fruncido- Ese no es tu nombre idiota -le dijo a su hermano y él como yo nos reímos internamente.

-Ups -me disculpe y le sonreí al sujeto, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien- Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. -me presente

-El mío Kuchiki Koga. -se presento y si era su hermano mayor, iba a darle la mano pero la enana se puso entre nosotros y me desafío con la mirada.

Di por olvidado el tema y me quede viendo como idiota esos lindos ojos violáceos, y di al grano…

-Oye Rukia, me preguntaba si tú ¿quieres ir…

-Vámonos Koga.

Ella se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Quieres dejarme en ridículo? -pregunte a la nada sintiendo la mirada de todos los curiosos- ¿Qué están mirando? -les reclame y todos siguieron con sus asuntos.

.

.

.

Fui a mi casa pensando en como iba a hacer para ganar la apuesta, dejar mi nombre en alto, hacer que esa enana salga conmigo y que Senna se trague la mierda que es. Cuando entre vi a Karin que estaba viendo la tele y se maquillaba, supongo saldría con su novio, no había pista de Yuzu

-Ya llegue. -avise.

-Que bien que ya llegaste -seguía mirándose al espejo, me senté junto a ella en el sofá de la sala- La cena esta en el refrí, el Tupper de tapa roja y el de tapa verde. Así dijo Yuzu

Asentí y preste atención a lo que se suponía veía en la tele. Era esa estúpida telenovela donde sale el imbécil de Ginjo. Su forma de actuar era pésima, era demasiado vulgar y sin chiste.

-Agh, suficiente de esto. -apague la tele y Karin me sonrío sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

-Es un idiota no se como Senna te dejo por esa cosa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -la mire sorprendido y sin poder entender como se había enterado.

-Ashido me mando un Whats además de que Senna me quito de Facebook como su cuñada y me elimino y me bloqueo.

-Es una zorra. -me acosté por completo en el sofá poniendo los pies en la mesita de té.

-¿Y quien será la siguiente? -pregunto retocándose los labios.

-¿Por que lo crees? -sentí que mi hermana acababa de ponerme en la frente la palabra pirujo.

-Tiene que haber alguien, solo para que la hagas sentir mal y se de cuenta de lo que dejo.

-Pues -dude un poco en decir todo así que solo dije un poco de la apuesta- no es alguien en si, es mas como un proyecto, ella es distinta, ella me rechazo.

-Al fin alguien con cerebro. Y ya me cae muy bien.

-Bueno, el punto es que ya no la molestare, ya lo pensé y lo dejare en el olvido.

-Entiendo que eres el típico chico al que nadie se le escapa y ella es un reto para ti, no puedes solo tirar la toalla, no has pensado en hacer un esfuerzo, lo que cuesta es mas preciado.

-¿Qué? -la mire como si hablara en un idioma alienígena.

-Investiga a donde va, que le gusta, quien le gusta, cual es su pasatiempo favorito. Por primera vez en tu vida conquista a una chica con cerebro y no con imagen.

Se escucho que abrieron la puerta y Karin se levanto rápido, murmuro algo como "mierda" y guardo sus cosas en una mochila. Sonreí divertido por que estaba muy apresurada y quería escapar de papá. Pensé en lo que había dicho, y ella tiene razón, debo conquistarla para ganar esta apuesta.

-Dile a papá que saldré con mis amigos.

Salio por la puerta de atrás, me levante de la cama e iba a mi cuarto cuando me llamo mi papá.

-Ichigo, ¿Por que aun no recibes cartas de las universidades a las que mandaste tu historial?

Me detuve al pie de las escaleras y no sabia que buena escusa dar, mi padre quiere que sea doctor como él pero en realidad yo quiero ser arquitecto, odio que mi padre quiera planear mi vida de una forma impecable como la de él.

-No lo se -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Llamare a Urahara para ver que sucede. -iba a su despacho y sentí pánico.

-¡No! Quedan seis meses papá, espera un mes.

Me observo pensativo y dijo varias cartas que tenia en una mesita donde había un florero.

-Lo are la próxima semana.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, me acerque a mi escritorio y saque de entre mis hojas las cartas que me habían llegado de todas esas universidades a las que mi padre me había inscrito. Todas me aceptaron, pero ninguna era la que yo quería. Olvide este mal capitulo de mi triste vida y pensé en como lograría que Rukia saliera conmigo.

De entre todas las chicas con las que tengo contacto alguna ha de saber de ella así que busque en mi teléfono algún contacto al que no me arrepentiría en marcar, todas eran un problema incluso si hablaba con Tatsuki me iba a empezar a hartar con sus cosas de "_Te lo dije esa tipa es un hígado" "Esa noche de pasión que tuvieron fue un asco" "Deberías tener una relación seria"_ y bla bla bla, me aburre… La única chica que no me diría nada a no ser que estuviera en peligro es Inoue. Pulse en la pantalla táctil su nombre y espere a que contestara.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Sucede algo?

-Hola Inoue, quería saber si tú sabes donde vive Kuchiki Rukia.

-Ammm -dudo por un momento- Realmente no se, solo se que trabaja en una tienda de burritos, esta en el centro de la ciudad, junto al restaurante donde Rangiku vomito borracha.

-Oh, ya se. -sonreí triunfante- muchas gracias Inoue, nos vemos.

-Bye Bye.

Colgó el teléfono y me cambie rápido, me puse unos converse negros, jeans negros y una playera blanca. Me mire en el espejo y salí de casa no sin antes tomar mi cartera de mi mochila. Tome mi camioneta jeep wrangler amarillo y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Mientras manejaba pensaba en el dialogo que tendría con ella. Realmente no se nada y Karin tenia razón, debo descubrir que le gusta, si trabaja en una tienda de burritos a de ser por que le gustan ¿no?

Prendí la radio y estaba cantando Avril Lavigne en mi estación favorita… la letra decía algo como: _"__Eres tan lindo Pero no te amo por eso No estoy segura de que sepas que la razón porque te amo eres tú Siendo tú, sólo tú Sí, la razón porqué te amo" _

La canción me pareció linda y le subí, mientras iba por las calles vi a Senna en una tienda de ropa, estaba con Mashiro y Rangiku. Estaba alegre desperdiciando el dinero y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella nunca me amo como yo la llegue a amar, era la idea de la chica perfecta en el mundo que vivía pero era una Barbie, una chica de plástico, algo irreal, algo que se acabaría al paso de los años.

Llegue a la tienda y apenas entre la vi en la barra de entregas, usaba una camisa amarilla pegada a su cuerpo pequeño, su cabello azabache estaba peinado en un chongo y usaba un sombrero en forma de burrito muy ridículo además de que tenia puestos unos lentes enormes que agrandaban mas sus lindos ojos violetas, sonreí como un idiota pues estaba peleando con un señor.

-No se como quiero mis bolas -dijo el hombre calvo y ella lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, se dio cuenta de que estaba yo ahí riéndome en silencio. Agrando sus ojos como un búho y me reí aun más.

-¿Sabes que es un delito el acoso en los cincuenta estados? -murmuro entre dientes mirándome como si fuese lo peor de su vida, el hombre calvo se volvió a donde estaba la vista de Rukia y le salude con la mano.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento. -pedí sin poder aun reprimir mi risa.

-Señorita me dice de nuevo lo de las bolas. -le hablo el hombre calvo, ella se mordió un labio y se puso en jarras mirando el piso, volvió a mirar a el hombre y le sonrío sin ganas.

-Me permite un segundo.

Salio de la barra molesta echando chispas por los ojos.

-Oiga -dijo el calvo.

-Un segundo -dijo muy molesta que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

Me jalo del brazo hasta casi la puerta del local y me observo furiosa.

-No soy aplicada.

-¿Qué? -¿pero que mierdas dice?

-¿Acaso creíste que seria tu tutora? Además de que dijiste "_ahí va Kuchiki Rukia, parece un ratón de biblioteca, me puede ayudar"_ -hizo un tono de voz parecido al de Senna y eso me causo un poco de gracia- Soy un ratón de biblioteca fea y lista -volvió a hablar con su tono de voz normal y autoritario- pero soy un ratón independiente, no tengo el mejor lugar me superan como cinco imbéciles ricos y…

-¡Rukia! -le interrumpí y ella me miro sorprendida- Tengo el segundo lugar en aprovechamiento.

Se volvió a ver a un tipo un poco gordito con el cabello rojizo y con unos burritos en mano, parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Él asintió en aprobación y puedo jurar que de su mente paso la palabra "mierda". Confundida se abrazo a si misma como si se sintiera vulnerable, me miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Si es un nuevo proyecto…

-¿Siempre eres así de rara?

-No. -confeso como si se sintiera culpable.

-Si. -el chico de cabello rojizo contesto y sentí mi risa volver a brotar pero la reprimí y deje una media sonrisa.

-Señorita -hablo el hombre calvo un poco molesto.

-Cinco segundos -Rukia le respondió con la misma sonrisa fingida y acecino a su amigo con la mirada.

-En verdad quiero hablar contigo -me miro a los ojos- sobre -observe sus pies y estaba usando unas botas de montaña negras pero estaban sucias, llenas de pintura, recordé que se le habían caído colores hoy en la tarde y que usaba un delantal lleno de mugre- Arte.

-No estas en esa clase -acuso con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No te he visto nunca en clase.

-Es por que soy estudiante de oído. -le acuse ofendido como si fuese verdad.

-Estudiante oyente -me corrigió

-He visto tu trabajo en clase y es bueno, eres la mejor de la clase. Quisiera ser como tu, si solo me enseñas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, enarco una ceja y los abrió para después hablar.

-Seguro, quizás después.

-¡Que tal hoy en la noche! -grito el chico de cabellos rojos, los dos nos volvimos a verlo y ella con una cara de "maldito" aniquilándolo con la mirada, el tipo se paro de su asiento y me dio un boleto que saco de su pantalón- Es en el teatro "Shiba" es una función de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Acepte el boleto y ella molesta observo a su amigo para luego aventarlo hasta el muro mas cercano y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza

-No te he pateado el trasero hoy, ¿Quieres que empiece temprano?

Murmuraban cosas que no entendí pero fue gracioso lo que dijo, definitivamente era una chica ruda, hasta mas ruda que Tatsuki.

Se volvió a mirarme con ojos orgullosos y con las manos cruzadas, camino hasta mi y de mala gana me respondió.

-La función inicia a las siete en punto, estacionarse es un lió así que llega temprano, te veo a las siete en punto en la entrada o te olvidas de todo esto.

Y así como vino se fue a su lugar de trabajo. Realmente lo logre, una cita con la chica más rara de toda la escuela.

-Será a las siete. ¿Oye no quieres que pasemos después a cenar?

-No y lárgate que eres un gigante y absorbes demasiado aire en mi área de trabajo.

Volvió a sonreírle sin ganas al hombre calvo y le atendió sus pedidos.

-Me suena a un si. Enana.

Furiosa tomo un salero que estaba en su mano derecha y lo lanzo hacia mí, por poco me da y me eché a correr para salir del local.

Así que hoy saldré con la chica mas ruda, la que peor se viste, una chica que no se maquilla, una chica que no intenta llamar mi atención o que se quiere acostar conmigo. _Ella es linda, es natural ella es sincera._


	4. El paradigma del enamoramiento

_**Hola mis queridos IchiRukistas... Como siempre primero los agradecimientos a las hermosas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, chic s a pesar de que no escriba sus nombres para agradecer, créanme que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y todos me hacen reír con sus locuras y me dan ánimos para seguir esta bella adaptación, gracias a los que me leen y no dejan comentario, a los que la ponen como historia favorita y la siguen **_

_****Aclaraciones****_

_**-Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that".**_

_**-Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**-La historia no se apega totalmente a la película, tiene un poco de mi magia antisocial.**_

_**Disfrútenlo**** ...!**_

* * *

_**Alguien Como Tú **_

_**capitulo 4**_

_**"El paradigma del enamoramiento"**_

_**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**_

Al salir del oculista mi padre me llevo hasta mi trabajo aquel sermón sobre las naranjas y los limones empezaban a tomar forma conforme pasaba el tiempo en mi trabajo. Era lo bueno de trabajar, el lugar me abría la mente y me daba más tiempo de pensar, sobre mis decisiones o mis problemas.

Apenas baje del coche de mi padre y Renji ya estaba ahí comiendo como de costumbre. Puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí de mi padre con una mano.

—Te ves bien -dijo Renji cuando entre por la puerta.

Le salude con la mano y fui al baño para cambiarme. Me puse mi uniforme y salí para atender, un hombre calvo se acerco y tome su orden.

Estaba indeciso sobre como serian las bolas de su espagueti, el Señor Ikaku es desesperante en ocasiones. Mientras peleaba con el me puse a pensar sobre los limones y las naranjas. Creo que yo soy mas como un limón pequeña y de un carácter ácido y debo buscar una media naranja, alguien alto y de cabello ¿naranja? El mas gran idiota, el más bruto de los brutos cabeza de zanahoria y tamaño de calabaza estaba entrando a mi trabajo, su estúpida sonrisa me enojo.

Sentí una sensación extraña en mi estómago, un cosquilleo que me recordó cuando en las películas y libros románticos dicen "sentí mariposas en mi estómago" pero mas que unas mariposas era toda una revolución galáctica. Su cabello era rebelde, similar al que ves en una portada de revista de la ultima moda para hombres, su ropa era una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, podía ver un anuncio en su frente que decía: _**"Sex here"** _era tan explosivo, rebelde, la cara de un chico que lo tiene todo y lo admito sentí un pequeño sonrojo cuando su traviesa sonrisa de que tramaba algo se asomo, pero recordé en mis adentros de que iba todo eso así que puse mi barrera que suelo poner con la gente.

El hombre calvo al que atendía dijo algo pero su voz era apenas perceptible, incluso la voz de mi estúpido cerebro que me decía "Bésalo" era un susurro ante su presencia.

—¿Sabes que es un delito el acoso en los cincuenta estados? -dije entre dientes mas que molesta, pero no con él si no conmigo misma, por sentirme así con ese imbécil. ¡Bravo Rukia! De todos los imbéciles con los que te pudiste sentir atraída por primera vez en tu vida tenia que ser con el mas arrogante.

Ichigo alzo la mano en saludo pero no se si era para mi o para el exasperante calvo que estaba frente a mi y no lo averigüe, fruncí el ceño lo mas que pude.

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento. -su rostro cínico reprimió una sonrisa estúpida.

El hombre frente a mi hablo de nuevo pero realmente no era capaz de escucharlo, no escuchaba nada, ni las voces en mi mente que me advertían cuando algo malo iba a pasar. Me mordí un labio y agache la mirada poniéndome en jarras tratando de escuchar algo, pero mi mente solo era consiente de sus labios y de su sonrisa.

-Me permite un segundo. -le pedí al señor Ikaku

Salí del mostrador muy enojada, conmigo por ser tan débil ante él, además, ¿De que quería hablar?

¡Ah! Mi mente reacciono en ese instante. El imbécil cree que soy la chica con mejor promedio, han de ser mis lentes, le diría que tengo el sexto lugar en aprovechamiento y así se ira, no tengo ganas de lidiar con un tarado.

—Oiga -se quejo el hombre y ya me tenia muy molesta.

—Un segundo. -le sonreí sin ganas.

Jale a Ichigo del brazo. ¡Madre Santa! Su brazo estaba muy duro, musculoso, era todo un atleta mis manos sudaron nerviosas y lo lleve hasta la entrada de la tienda, lo solté rápido antes de que me sonrojara.

—No soy aplicada. -lo mire molesta

—¿Qué? -pregunto. ¿Que no me escucho el idiota?

—¿Acaso creíste que seria tu tutora? _—_pregunte sintiendo que la galaxia explotaría en mi estomago- Además de que dijiste "ahí va Kuchiki Rukia, parece un ratón de biblioteca, me puede ayudar" -imite la voz de Senna por que es el tipo de voz mas desesperante que conozco y quiero ese efecto en él_—_ Soy un ratón de biblioteca fea y lista _—_le dije molesta sintiendo la verdad en mis palabras_—_ pero soy un ratón independiente, no tengo el mejor lugar me superan como cinco imbéciles ricos y…

—Rukia! -me grito para callarme pero no lo hizo con mala intención y me quede como idiota viendo sus ojos miel_—_ Tengo el segundo lugar en aprovechamiento.

Lo mire sorprendida, no puede ser cierto aquello, Renji es el primer lugar, él debe saber aquello, me volví a ver a Renji quien parecía nunca acabar de comer y con un burrito en la boca asintió. ¡El segundo lugar! Mierda mierda mierda... ¿En entonces que quiere?, no quiere verme a mi, no se puede fijar en una chica como yo, no soy el tipo de alguien como él. La bella se quedo con la bestia por su biblioteca, hasta yo lo haría, ¿Pero que quiere de mí? Me abrace a mi misma, me sentí terriblemente, no creo que él...

—Si es un nuevo proyecto...

—¿Siempre eres así de rara? _—_pregunto de una forma honesta y sin burla en sus labios, sus ojos miraron muy profundo en los míos.

—No. _—_sus ojos me tenían absorta.

—Si. _—_respondió Renji pero apenas lo mire, escuche la risa volver en Ichigo, ¿Por que sonríe? Tengo entendido que es el tipo más gruñón de la escuela.

—Señorita _—_volvió a joder el calvo. Pero me trajo en si.

—Cinco segundos _—_le sonreí en forma fingida y le lance una mirada inquisitoria a Renji.

—En verdad quiero hablar contigo sobre _—_observo sus pies y volvió a mirarme_—_ Arte.

—No estas en esa clase _—_¿Esa es su razón? Si no lo he visto jamás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No te he visto nunca en clase.

—Es por que soy estudiante de oído.

—Estudiante oyente.

Idiota. Agregué en mis adentros.

—He visto tu trabajo en clase y es bueno, eres la mejor de la clase. Quisiera ser como tu, si solo me enseñas.

Había algo en esos ojos que me tenían envuelta en un resplandor de estrellas, cerré los ojos y la voz de mi interior me volvía a decir "Bésalo" pero reprimí mis instintos de chica boba.

"El jamás se enamoraría de _alguien como tu_"

Me dije en mis adentros y ya sentía la pena de esas palabras.

Abrí los ojos.

—Seguro, quizás después.

—¡Que tal hoy en la noche! _—_grito Renji dándome un susto de muerte. Nos volvimos a verlo y sentí el verdadero deseo de arrancarle los ojos. Se levanto de su silla y de su pantalón saco un boleto_—_ Es en el teatro "Shiba" es una función de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Acepto el boleto gustoso y con una sonrisa amplia, la más grande que le he visto. Con los mil demonios llevándome aventé a Renji al muro mas cercano que tenia y en su mirada pude ver el miedo que deseaba.

—No te he pateado el trasero hoy, ¿Quieres que empiece temprano? _—_le pregunte.

—Rukia, es el chico mas popular de la escuela, no se por que pero no siento un tipo de engaño, siento que quiere algo mas, una amistad a lo poco. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

Volví a mirarlo y me examino, odiaba que me mirara a los ojos.

—La función inicia a las siete en punto, estacionarse es un lió así que llega temprano, te veo a las siete en punto en la entrada o te olvidas de todo esto.

Volví al trabajo para lidiar con ese tipo.

—Será a las siete. _—_reafirmo_—_ ¿Oye no quieres que pasemos después a cenar?

¿Me invitaba a salir? Obvio que no iría con él.

—No y lárgate que eres un gigante y absorbes demasiado aire en mi área de trabajo.

Seguí con mis asuntos y a lidiar con el señor Ikaku.

—Me suena a un si. Enana.

¿Como me llamo? Furiosa tome un salero que estaba cerca y lo lance hacia el idiota cabeza de zanahoria, se agacho y se echo a correr, desgraciadamente no le di.

—Se ve que le interesas. _—_dijo Renji.

—No, solo quiere jugar conmigo.

—Rukia, si se quisiera pasar contigo ya me hubiera interpuesto.

—Sigue comiendo Renji.

No se que era verdad pero de algo estaba segura, estoy empezando a sentir cositas cuando lo veo, de hecho jamás había sentido esto por nadie, jamás me había enamorado de un humano mis amores siempre han sido personajes ficticios de mis libros, además, ¿Por qué él? No me puedo enamorar de un sujeto como él, Ichigo es cruel y juega con los sentimientos de la gente y probablemente sus intenciones no sean buenas pero además, ¿Qué vio en mí? Soy horrorosa, no soy buena en educación física o destaco en alguna clase, bueno solo en arte pero a tipos como él le gustan las chicas que se toman fotos estúpidas en las redes sociales poniendo boca de pato o de pescado, con ojos saltones y con mas photoshop y efectos especiales que las películas de "La guerra de las galaxias" soy simple, ¿Por qué yo?

Todo el día en el trabajo me volví lenta, mi mente vagaba en sus ojos miel y su cabello similar al amanecer. Saliendo del trabajo fui directo al teatro. Me sentí terriblemente nerviosa, seria como una cita y eso me carcomía mi corazón, llegue a las seis con cincuenta y ocho minutos y ahí ya estaba él, con la misma ropa con la que llego, me mordí un labio nerviosa y subí un poco más mi bolso con la ropa que me pondría. Llegue a su lado y me recibió con una linda sonrisa y por Dios, madre mía, es ilegalmente guapísimo.

—Llegas temprano _—_admití apenada.

—Yo siempre llego cinco minutos antes cuando es algo importante Rukia.

Me llamo por mi nombre, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años, mi corazón latía rápido, maldito corazón traicionero. Era demasiado alto tenia que inclinar mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Hay -puse los ojos en blanco_—_ ya empezamos a mentir.

—No miento Rukia _—_puso cara de pocos amigos, parecía hablar en serio.

—Lo siento, los sujetos como tu están envueltos en mentiras, como Senna.

—Lo se, y lo detesto así que por eso estoy aquí, Rukia, quiero que seamos amigos. Tú eres una chica natural, sincera.

¡Dios! ¿Qué dijo? Apenada negué con la cabeza.

—Aun no seremos amigos.

Entre al teatro y le indique en donde se podía sentar, se sentó obedientemente y la gente empezó a llegar. El estaba sentado y yo de pie junto a él, me agache y me acerque a su oído y el aroma de su perfume era delicioso, el se volvió a verme y quedamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, pase mi travieso mechón que esta entre mis ojos por detrás de mi oído y muy sonrojada dije:

—Ahora vuelvo si te vas te juro...

—Ve -pidió _—_No me iré, nunca lo haría.

Había demasiadas promesas en esa pequeña frase, asentí apenada y con mi bolso en mi hombro. A paso torpe y con mi corazón desigual fui hasta los camerinos, me cambie de ropa, me puse un pantalón blanco, una playera blanca y pinte mi rostro de blanco total, solté mi cabello de mi trenza improvisada y llego Momo. Una chica un poco mas alta que yo de ojos y cabello chocolate y muy bonita.

—¿Es mi imaginación o estas nerviosa? _—_pregunto mientras pintaba su rostro de morado frente el espejo donde yo estaba.

—No _—_mentí y me mordí el labio_—_ ¿Y tu novio?

—Toshiro esta arriba listo.

Asentí nerviosa, solté mi cabello dejando las puntas acariciar mi espalda. Subí a la tarima junto a Momo y Toshiro.

—¿Listas chicas? _—_pregunto acomodando su short blanco.

—Toshiro _—_le hable y volvió a mirarme con esos ojos azul agua_—_ Hoy vino un amigo mío, y ama el arte creo que amara pasar al frente _—_confesé sintiendo la risa casi brotar de mis labios, ahora si Ichigo, veremos que tan mentiroso eres.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? _—_pregunto Momo insinuando algo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Kurosaki? _—_pregunto Toshiro sin aun creerlo.

—¿Trajiste al súper popular Kurosaki aquí? _—_pregunto momo sin aun creérselo_—_ ¿Que le diste?

—Nada, el me siguió _—_me sentí como una secuestradora.

Kaien, dueño del teatro presento nuestra obra y dijo nuestros nombres y la gente aplaudió, dimos por terminado el tema y Toshiro entro en escena cubierto en una manta blanca y Momo lo abrazaba por la espalda vestida toda de morado.

—Estoy atascado en el útero de una madre que nunca conocí _—_se movían entre la manta. _—_me siento flotar.

Bajaron la manta y aparecieron los dos, hacían baile artístico y se movían en la tarima.

—¡Explotando! _—_gritaron los dos.

—Poco a poco surgiremos _—_dijo Toshiro.

—Mi alma es una isla -exclamo Momo_—_ de auto sopor

—¿Encontraremos el amor? _—_gritaron al unísono tirándose en el piso, esa era mi señal.

Entre a escena con una manta roja, el simbolismo del amor, de la fraternidad, los cubrí a ambos y se sentaron cada uno a mi lado, nos envolvimos en ella y era turno de mi línea.

—Silencio, tranquilo, silencio, tranquilo.

—Silencio, tranquilo, silencio, tranquilo, silencio, tranquilo _—_decíamos los tres al mismo tiempo, como si arrulláramos a un bebe_—_ silencio, tranquilo, silencio, tranquilo, silencio… tranquilo.

Terminamos en un susurro.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y nos levantamos, hicimos la reverencia de agradecimiento y le pise el pie a Toshiro recordándole lo que debía de decir.

—Gracias a todos por venir, gracias a el señor Kaien Shiba por prestarnos su teatro. Me han dicho que hoy nos acompaña un nuevo hermano _—_dijo Toshiro tal y como le pedí_—_ Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Por que no subes? Todos somos amigos aquí.

El reflector de buscaba entre la gente y el parecía nervioso, ¿Con que quieres aprender arte no idiota? Me baje de la tarima y baje hasta donde él estaba, el reflector me siguió y le tome de la mano, sus ojos parecían dos enormes platos.

—No lo hagas si no te interesa. _—_le susurre pero nervioso se levanto se su asiento.

—El arte es amor. _—_agrego Momo.

Le tome del brazo y se lo aventé a Toshiro. Me aleje y fui hasta el mini bar. Me senté a ver que era lo que haría ese gran idiota.

—Hola _—_saludo nervioso, saco de una bolsa de su pantalón una pelota de tela_—_ Este es mi juguete. _—_dijo observándola.

La tiro al piso pero la atrapo con su pie, observo a la gente de la audiencia.

—No te caigas jamas -susurro.

Se apagaron las luces y el reflector se centraba en él, hacia dominación con la pelota de tela como si fuera de hule, la pasaba entre sus pies, volaba en el aire y la cachaba.

—Jamás la dejes caer. -dijo en una forma más alta. _—_!Vamos Ichigo.!

Seguía dominándola y cada vez iba en aumento.

—Espera _—_la detuvo entre sus pies_—_ Controlo mi vida, te controlo a ti, no te caigas. Jamás. _—_dijo mas alto.

Dominaba la pelota a una velocidad increíble y seguía moviéndose.

—Vamos Ichigo. Jamás caigas.

Y mientras la dominaba y se dio la vuelta, al regresar cayo la pelota, se quedo unos segundos viendo como había caído, se puse en jarras y respiraba con dificultad.

—Aunque tiene que caer, tarde o temprano. _—_agrego para el final.

La gente le aplaudía en aprobación, creo que después de todo no es tan idiota. Me levante y el me observo, la gente salía del teatro y yo le tome de la mano y lo lleve a los camerinos, llegamos hasta el mío.

—Espérame un momento. _—_Ichigo se limito asentir.

Entre a mi camerino y me cambie rápido, despeine mi rostro y deje mi cabello suelto, me puse mis lentes y salí a su encuentro, estaba recargado en la pared y se veía los dedos.

Salimos del teatro y él tenía una sonrisa que estaba de par en par.

—Vaya, es increíble que haya hecho eso. _—_caminaba apresurado, pude notar demasiada felicidad en sus palabras.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no estoy sorprendida.

—¿Que tal me vi enana? _—_caminaba a mi lado, a mi paso, muy juntos.

—Estuvo bien zanahoria _—_le sonreí y le di un golpecito en el brazo.

—Por favor lo que tu hiciste con la pintura y la manta… wow… fue el paradigma del enamoramiento.

—¿Paradigma del enamoramiento? _—_sonreí en forma sarcástica, así que entendió la representación en su totalidad.

—El amor se espera desde que uno nace Rukia, pero la persona llega a ti, cuando estas tan seca y sin vida y te calla _—_se detuvo en seco y yo también y me le quede viendo con esos increíbles ojos marrón_—_ te tranquiliza.

—Espero y alguien tranquilice esos pies. -sonreí como boba ¿Por qué lo hago?_ —_ Fue fantástico, deberías ser deportista.

—Solo fue un juguetito.

—Este bien, apestas, eres terrible.

Nos reímos a carcajadas y seguíamos caminando por la calle que bailaba al ritmo de las luces de la ciudad con colores tan diversos, la gente era ajena a lo que sentía, incluso él, creo que el ejemplo de los limones y las naranjas junto al paradigma del enamoramiento esta surtiendo un efecto que no quiero. Además Ichigo solo busca mi amistad, solo eso, pondré una barrera desde ahora, solo amigos, nada más.

—Por Dios enana, he estado dando discursos pero esto.

—Lo se. -asentí en acuerdo_—_ el tener que improvisar es… _—_le mire divertida y el con su rostro de extasiado al mil_—_ Es como tener un reto.

—Si.

Nos detuvimos al final de la calle, esperando al rojo del semáforo, a su sensual y provocativo color, nos quedamos mirando como dos idiotas sin sabes que mas decir, jamás me había sentido tan conectada con alguien, era como si él realmente entendiera todo esto aunque mas bien parecía apenas explorar este mundo con colores desiguales.

Observaba mis ojos de una forma minuciosa, examinándolos a la perfección y me sentí descubierta, como si de esa forma pudiera ver mas allá de lo que quisiera admitir.

—¿Qué? _—_le pregunte sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por que usas lentes.

—Por que los necesito idiota

—¿No usas lentes de contacto? -pregunto y me tomo de los brazos y me acerco mas a él.

—No, son violetas naturales.

—Jamás conocí a alguien con esos ojos. Los arruinan tus enormes lentes. ¿Por que no usas de contacto? -sugirió,

Me quite mis lentes y parpadee varias veces, lo mire apenada sintiendo por poco salir un rojo familiar en mis mejillas.

—No lo se, los tengo, solo que... jamás los uso. No lo se, la idea de tocar mis ojos es doloroso.

—Es que… -dudo por un instante y me acerco mas a su cuerpo_—_ Tus ojos son hermosos

—Hay no.

Lo aventé lejos de mi para que me soltara, el me miraba como si hubiese cometido un error, parecía desconcertado, mordí mi labio inferior muy molesta, pensé que seriamos amigos, lo veía como un gran amigo ¿Pero esto?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tus ojos son hermosos? -pregunte en forma de burla, creía que realmente me tragaría eso. Soy una estúpidas, el quiere algo mas, no mi amistad_—_ ¿En verdad querías sorprenderme con esa?

—Rukia, yo solo…

—No. —le interrumpí — Yo tenia el presentimiento —me golpe la frente— fui una tonta.

Me aleje a grandes zancadas, eres una tonta Rukia, te interesa este tipo pero sabemos que si estamos cerca de él es como jugar con fuego, pero no, tenias que ser una idiota y creerle sus usurpaciones, serás tarada.

—¿Pero que dije? !Rukia creo que no te comprendo!

Me di media vuelta y él se quedo donde lo había dejado, parecía que no entendía el asunto y su cara de menso enojado me molesto aun mas, su cara de mosca muerta no me convencería, no señor, esta noche te quedaste sin acción.

—¿Quieres saber de arte cuando el presidente de la clase quiere tocar mi cara en lugares oscuros y hablar sobre mis ojos? ¡Hay un nombre para eso! Fue todo un movimiento en los veintes se llama _¡Surrealista!_

—¡Rukia aguarda un momento yo solo quería…!

—No puedo, tengo que ir con Toshiro.

"imbécil" agregué para mis adentros, realmente fui una estúpida al creerle y mas por seguir las palabras de Renji, en mi vida vuelvo a salir con un sujeto gua… "mierda" otra vez esa palabra. Él es el mas grande imbécil que conozco y yo la niña boba mas idiota por creer en historias románticas, aquí es cuando el debe regresar jalarme del brazo y besarme bajo la lluvia y que diga que le gusto tal y como soy o que una hada madrina me convierta en princesa y valla hasta su castillo en una cebolla carroza y sea jalado por Renji al ser tan bocón. Pero no. eso no existe. Despierta Rukia, no existe _el paradigma del enamoramiento_.


	5. Quisiera que esto no fuera una apuesta

_**Mañana pondre mis agradecimientos ... Disculpen pero como ya salgo del trabajo en muy poco tiempo subo el capitulo asi de rapido por que prometi subirlo hoy.**_

_****Aclaraciones****_

_**-Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that".**_

_**-Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**-La historia no se apega totalmente a la película, tiene un poco de mi magia antisocial.**_

_**Disfrútenlo**** ...!**_

* * *

**_Alguien Como Tú_**

**_capitulo 5_**

**_"Quisiera que esto no fuera una estúpida apuesta"_**

**_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_**

—Es que… —sus ojos amatistas brillaban, jamás había visto tales ojos, estoy empezando a creer que es bonita — Tus ojos son hermosos

—Hay no.

Me lanzo lejos de ella era muy fuerte, me le quede mirando sin aun comprender por que lo había hecho, ¿Que error cometí?

—¿Qué? —pregunte un poco molesto.

—¿Tus ojos son hermosos? —pregunto sarcásticamente— ¿En verdad querías sorprenderme con esa?

—Rukia, yo solo…

—No. —me interrumpió — Yo tenia el presentimiento fui una tonta.

Se e alejo a grandes zancadas y tenia ganas de ir tras ella pero me detuve, ella es solo una apuesta Ichigo, me dije en mis adentros, no tengo por que seguirla. Ella es la chica mas extraña que he conocido en mi vida, no podría hacer que fuese la reina del baile así como así.

—¿Pero que dije? !Rukia creo que no te comprendo!

—¿Quieres saber de arte cuando el presidente de la clase quiere tocar mi cara en lugares oscuros y hablar sobre mis ojos? ¡Hay un nombre para eso! Fue todo un movimiento en los veintes se llama ¡Surrealista!

—¡Rukia aguarda un momento yo solo quería…!

—No puedo, tengo que ir con Toshiro.

—¿Con el de los calzoncillos?

Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y subí a mi auto, Rukia es todo un enigma, un misterio y soy un idiota, esa chica es demasiado para alguien como yo, ya no quiero seguir con esta entupida apuesta terminare lastimándola mas de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo, además, ¡Que idiota soy! ¿Por que le dije lo que pensaba sobre sus ojos?

Busque en mi teléfono el numero de alguna chica, pero el de Senna apareció, tenia ganas de marcarle decirle que fuéramos al hotel de siempre y que... Unos ojos amatistas vinieron a mi mente unidos a una fina línea de enojo en las cejas y un leve sonrojo en esas mejillas. La imagine molesta por verme con Senna diciéndome cuantas enfermedades podría tener y apuntando hacia su grasiento cabello. Cerré mi teléfono y pensé en Rukia y en su alocado mundo, ella es como el comercial de comida de gatos donde dice: Ocho de cada diez gatos... Ella es el 10 gato, ella hace todo lo contrario a lo que una chica de 17 de su edad haría, ella es demasiado, incluso para mi. La dejaría en paz. Me voy a olvidar de todo esto...

Al día siguiente muchas personas me miraban raro, sentí que me había peinado mal o había algo en mi aspecto. En mi clase de Frances vi a Rukia, estaba sentada hasta atrás y dibujaba algo en su libreta. Al salir de la clase la espere en la puerta y lo único que recibí de ella fue un codazo cuando paso a mi lado. Algunas chicas de la clase le gritaron fenómeno y no se por que pero me molesto y mucho.

Mashiro era una de ellas, molesto le grite frente a todos.

—¡Cállate Mashiro, nunca le vuelvas a llamar así!

Corrí tras ella, llevaba el cabello suelto y con su otra vez mandil lleno de mugre.

—¡Rukia!

Ella camino mas a prisa, corrí todo lo que pude y me aferre su hombro y la pude detener la gire y le tome ambas muñecas, ella me miraba enojada, todas las personas en el pasillo de casilleros nos miraba como bichos raros, le mire serio y un poco preocupado.

—Rukia, perdóname por lo de ayer, si te ofendí al decir la verdad sobre tus ojos entonces golpéame, no trataba de conquistarte o de hacerte algún mal con eso, simplemente dije la verdad.

—¿Puedes dejar de mentir? —dijo entre dientes molesta.

—Pero no miento Rukia.

—Claro que mientes.

La voz de Senna hablo desde atrás de mi, me volví a verla y traía puesto un mini vestido violeta, estaba pegado a su cuerpo y también llevaba unas zapatillas violetas, en otra ocasión me habría excitado y me hubiese llevado lejos pero, en vez de eso, no sentí absolutamente nada, ella perdió interés no solo en mis sentimientos si no hasta en mi cerebro. La ignore y Rukia la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, le solté las muñecas y le tome de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarme y dejara atrás a Senna.

—Rukia, quiero volver a salir contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, me interesas y me importas, No creas que quiero acostarme contigo, jamás haría algo así, tu eres especial tu vales mucho Rukia incluso para un tipo como yo. —Senna estaba parloteando algo y acerque mas a Rukia y con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla la acerque a mi— Salgamos otra vez, la forma en que vez el mundo, me fascina, quiero aprender mas de ti.

—No lo se Ichigo, tengo que limpiar mi casa.

—Claro, esta imbecil cree que es la cenicienta y que...

—¡Cállate Senna!

Rukia le grito, a Senna se le quebró la mandíbula y nos miro boquiabiertos.

Tome a Rukia de la mano y camine con ella por los pasillos, muchos alumnos nos miraban y me importo muy poco, realmente me valía un carajo lo que pensaran tenia que estar a solas con ella para poder platicar. Nos lleve hasta el salón de química que estaba solo, entre y metí a Rukia son soltarle la mano, le puse seguro a la puerta y nos lleve al fondo donde nadie nos viera, ella ni se inmuto, pegue su espalda a la pared y le tome ambas manos y las subí arriba de su cabeza, ella parecía seria, no decía nada, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Necesito saber algo.

—Lo que sea pero apresúrate tengo obligaciones.

Acerque mi rostro a ella y me quede a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sus ojos violetas me miraron nerviosos, se mordió su labio, y Dios, tenia ganas de probarlos, su respiración se acelero y cerro los ojos, de su cuello salía un diminuto aroma a melocotón. Me detuve, tenia ganas de besarla, y Dios, algo extraño estaba empezando a sentir por ella, después de lo que paso esta noche no puedo olvidarla, soñé con sus ojos pero… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —genial, ella me pone nervioso. Abrió los ojos frustrada.

—No. Tu exnovia o novia… Realmente no me importa que sea esta… —se mordió el labio— Me creas problemas Ichigo, no me conviene estar contigo.

Se soltó de mis manos y yo no puse resistencia, salio del salón molesta, me apoye contra la pared, me siento raro desde anoche que vi sus enormes ojos amatistas y sus labios, cerré los ojos y trate de controlar mis sentimientos. Soy un idiota, Rukia nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, a ella le gustan las chicas intelectuales con chalecos tejidos, gafas de detectives y que les guste la música clásica, quizás el chico de cabello rojo sea su novio, siempre están juntos. Ella y yo no somos iguales, jamás tendríamos algo mas, además esto es una apuesta no una conquista.

Después de ese día en que casi nos besamos en química evite a Rukia por un largo tiempo, cambie mi clase de Frances por alguna otra, de vez en cuando me topaba con ella pero siempre ella veía hacia otro lado o simplemente caminaba de lado opuesto.

—¿No seguirás con la apuesta? —susurro contra mi Ashido mientras tenia la boca llena de su torta.

Estábamos en el patio de la escuela, en las bancas donde todos comen.

—No estoy seguro Ashido, hay más chicas en este instituto. ¿Por qué ella?

—Es la más fea de la escuela —sonrío y contuve mis ganas de golpearlo

—No quiero herir a Rukia. —tome un poco mas de mi jugo— Si algo malo pasa…

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es enamorarte de ella, cosa que nunca ocurrirá.

Me quede pensando un momento con la pajita de mi jugo rodando mis labios, eso era cierto, nunca podría enamorarme de Rukia, quizás solo lo que siento es lastima por ella. Uryuu me miraba con detalle, algo en su cara me mostró que estaba más que molesto conmigo y que la respuesta de Ashido era una tontería, como si supiera que estoy empezando a tener sentimientos totalmente ajenos a ella.

Los siguientes días pasaron y al fin llego el bendito viernes, salí de la escuela sin despedirme de nadie, subí a mi camioneta amarilla y seguí a Rukia que estaba en el auto de su padre, localice donde Vivian, seguiría con mi plan de convertirla en algo hermoso, por fuera.

Baje del auto y vi a la enana meterse mientras que el hermano de Rukia y su padre platicaban en su vieja camioneta.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —grito su hermano cuando me vio acercarme.

Su padre giro hacia mí y estaba revisando unas bolsas negras, se veía un señor muy serio y controlador. Sentí un poco de nervio cuando sus ojos gris azulados se arrugaron en una línea de molestia, sentí que me mataría ese señor en cualquier momento.

—Buenas tardes —trague con fuerza.

—Buenas tardes. ¿A quien busca?

—Papá, él es Kurosaki Ichigo, amigo de Rukia. —exclamo Koga con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y a que has venido Kurosaki Ichigo?

Arrastro mi nombre y sentí un escalofrío, en mi cuerpo.

—Quería saber si esta su hija.

—Depende si ella quiere verte. —sus ojos se profundizaron y sentí que en cualquier momento me aplastaría.

—¿Oye Ichigo, no quieres jugar Gears of War?

—No, quiero ver a Rukia ahora.

—¡Rukia! —el padre de Rukia grito y me tendió la mano— Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Mucho gusto.

Rukia salio enseguida, traía un diminuto short y una playera de tirantes, amarro su cabello en una trenza improvisada y se veía hermosa. Me miro con sus ojos como búho y sus enormes lentes los agrandaron, reí internamente aunque de cierta forma quería tomarle una foto, se veía preciosa.

—¿A que has venido Ichigo? —se quedo en el pórtico y me acerque a ella, su padre nos miraba pero su hermano le platicaba de algo.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi? —le mire serio, realmente me enojo que hace unos días me evitara, aunque yo también tuve culpa pero me molestaba que pusiera una barrera entre nosotros.

—No huyo de ti —se sonrojo— simplemente tengo cosas que hacer.

—Entonces podemos salir hoy a la playa.

—No me gusta la playa. —contesto rápidamente y sin pestañear, se mordió el labio— Bueno, si me gusta la playa pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Fingí que no me importo y me volví a ver a Koga y a su padre, Byakuya Kuchiki quienes seguían platicando.

—¡Koga acepto jugar contigo Gears!

—¡Saldré contigo! —grito a mi espalda y se recargo en mi hombro y me jalo hacia ella. Sonreí triunfante —Iré a cambiarme

Dio media vuelta no sin antes patearme, esa enana si que es un demonio además de odiosa, me sobe y la espere hasta que saliera, Koga y Byakuya entraron a la casa pero el papa de Rukia aun me miraba como si vigilara cada uno de mis movimientos, me sentí nervioso y el sudor recorría las palmas de mis manos, sentía que el papa de Rukia pensaba que yo era un tipo de violador en serie.

No tardo mucho Rukia en salir, traía unos converse, un overol de mezclilla y se dejo su trenza, traía en las manos un block de dibujo. Asentí mirándola, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa, camine a su lado hasta mi auto y note que bajo ese overol estaba su traje de baño, por suerte yo traía un pescador, solo me quitaría mi camisa.

Al llegar los ojos de Rukia se le iluminaron, ya era tarde, pasaba de las cinco con treinta minutos y el ocaso era un espectáculo majestuoso. Bajo de un salto y yo la seguí.

Caminamos junto a la salada agua del océano y suspire.

—Bueno, ahora que afortunadamente te saque de tu jaula… —señale el mar, donde el sol empezaba a meterse— ¿Notas los tonos melancólicos de la puesta de sol?

—¿Sabes cuantos galones de químicos son derramados en el mar cada año? —me miro a la cara con la misma mirada fría de su padre.

Molesto golpe mis manos en ambos muslos de mis piernas, esa niña si que frustraba una escena romántica de la naturaleza.

—¿Acaso no puedes ser mas positiva? Digo, —rasque mi nuca nervioso, sus ojos bajo la naranja luz del sol eran exquisitos— se que el mundo tiene sus problemas, ¿Pero no te gusta sonreír aunque sea una vez?

—Si sonrío, solo que mencionaste el océano y recordé que lo vi en las noticias y se me salio decírtelo.

—Rukia, olvida las noticias.

—¡Hola Ichigo!

Frente a nosotros, Ashido, Uryuu, Rangiku, Mashiro, Orihime y varios chicos más venían con sombrillas, hamacas, sillas y trajes de baño. ¿Cómo supieron que estaría aquí? Maldita sea, quería un rato a solas con ella y ahora todos van a joder.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Si quieres que seamos amigos, tenemos que estar también con ellos.

Puso cara de pocos amigos y parecía fastidiada, le tome del codo y nos acerque al mar de chismosos que venia hacia nosotros.

—Oye, llame a tu casa —venia Ashido con una sombrilla y le sonrío de una forma coqueta a Rukia— y me dijeron que ibas a salir, vi que venias a la playa y pensé que estarías en tu zona favorita. Muchas chicas lindas vienen aquí. —observo a Rukia y ella le retiro la mirada.

—¡Cállate! —le grito Inoue molesta.

—Discúlpalo Kuchiki —Uryuu le sonrío de una forma mas amistosa— Le aprieta la trusa y se vuelve irritante.

Rukia le sonrío a Uryuu y soltó una risita entre dientes, Inoue tanbien le sonrío y le saludo de beso.

—¿Cómo has estado Uryuu, Inoue?

—Bien gracias —dijo Uryuu.

—Excelente Kuchiki —contesto con una enorme sonrisa Orihime.

—Ichigo ayúdame a bajar las cosas del auto.

Mire de forma inquisitoria a Ashido y asentí, me volví a ver a Rukia y no se por que lo hice pero acerque mis labios a su oído y le susurre:

—Tranquila, todo esta bien, si te hacen algo la pagaran.

La cara de Rukia estaba un poco rojiza, creo que se sonrojo o fue causa del sol. Camine junto a Ashido hacia su camioneta y sacamos una caja de hielo donde seguro adentro habían bebidas. Bajamos más hamacas y más sombrillas. Las cargue en mis hombros y cuando me volví, Rukia se estaba quitando su overol y ese traje de baño estilo payasito rosa con holanes d un rosa mas intenso y lleno de lunares provoco algo extraño de mi, se veía tan inocente, tan virginal…

—Oye, ve el cuerpo de tu súper chica —susurro Ashido— sin ropa se ha de ver peor.

Pise a Ashido, según yo, un accidente, pero odie la forma en que hablo sobre Rukia

Seguí bajando las cosas hasta que vi que Shinji y Hiyori animaban a Rukia a jugar voleibol y ella cohibida accedió a jugar, brincaba sin alcanzar la pelota y actuaba como una niña que jamás hubiese jugado en su vida.

Deje las porquerías de Ashido en la arena, me quite mi camisa y mis tenis; en el equipo de Rukia estaba Rangiku, Inoue Hiyori mientras que en el equipo contrario estaba Uryuu y Shinji, me uní al equipo donde habían dos y jugamos de esa forma, Rukia me lanzaba la pelota pero siempre pegaba en la red, le dije a Hiyori que cambiáramos de lugar y ella feliz accedió, el nuevo equipo al que me uní estaba perdiendo.

—Súbete a mis hombros. —le susurre a Rukia en el oído.

—¿Qué? —me miro como si le pidiera su virginidad.

—Anda, súbete. —le exigí. Me dio un puñetazo en el estomago y a regañadientes se subió. La cargue sobre mis hombros ya hora si que ganaríamos.

Shinji subió a su novia sobre sus hombros, se cuan ruda es Hiyori pero nadie le gana a una chica con anteojos y esa era mi Rukia.

Con destreza aniquilo cada uno de los golpes de la novia de Shinji, Rukia era rápida en los golpes, usaba brazos y piernas, me sentía orgulloso de ella. Palabras como: _"Mierda y Jodete" _salían de la boca de Rukia, al inicio creíamos todos que eran a Hiyori quien empezaba a molestarse pero eran palabras para ella misma cuando no alcanzaba la pelota. Me jalaba del cabello y las mismas palabras que soltaba de forma groseras las sacaba para mi cuando no era rápido _"según ella"_.

Al final de las partidas ganamos Rangiku, Rukia y yo. Lo mas extraño paso cuando festeje y baje a Rukia de mis brazos y la abrase de una forma que sentí mucha felicidad, ella me abrazo por igual pero caímos en cuenta de lo que hacíamos, nos soltamos rápido con la mirada de todos al acecho.

El ocaso cada vez se alejaba más y la luna empezaba a iluminar la costa bajo las estrellas. Decidimos irnos ya, no quería que Rukia llegara tarde a casa y menos con ese traje de baño de por medio. Camine de la mano de Rukia hasta llegar a la camioneta y todo mundo nos seguía.

—¡Oye Ichigo! —Shinji grito hacia mi, venia de la mano de Hiyori— Habrá una fiesta en mi casa esta noche.

—Iré. —acepte la propuesta, es el momento indicado para que Rukia salga a convivir mas.

—¿Qué dices Rukia? —pregunto Shinji.

—Hay… No lo creo. —negó con la cabeza soltando mi mano y recogiendo un travieso mechón de su cabello.

—Vamos Rukia —le pedí.

Ashido salio de la nada y abrazo a Rukia por la espalda y recargo su barbilla en su hombro ella lo empujo y la soltó antes de caerse.

—Vamos Rukia, habrá música, tragos, chicos sexys, de todo.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Shinji

—Seguro. —asintió insegura, note el miedo en sus ojos volví a tomarle de la mano y la apreté, me miro y le sonreí tiernamente. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Cada uno de mis amigos se subieran a sus carros y nos esperamos a que todos se alejaron. Aun sostenía la mano de Rukia en la mía. Parecía tímida pero no estaba sonrojada como otras veces, se veía seria.

—Esto será un asco, ver a Ichigo con la horrenda de Rukia. —exclamo por lo bajo Mashiro molesta, Rukia escucho aquello y quiso soltarse de mi pero yo la sostuve con fuerza, _no te apartaras de mi. _

—Cállate Mashiro —le acuso Rangiku.

—Senna tiene que saber de esto, por que si van a la fiesta pasaran como novios.

Los vimos alejarse y de nuevo quiso soltarse de mi mano pero camine hacia mi camioneta amarilla, ella se veía muy seria, pálida sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—Sobrevivimos ¿no? —tome el brazo de Rukia y lo enrede al mío y por primera vez vi una sonrisa de complicidad hacia mi, parecía contenta conmigo— sobre la fiesta…

—No iré. —soltó de forma grosera.

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste…

—Yo, no se, es que… olvide que debo limpiar mi casa esta muy sucia, esta bastante, inhabitable.

—Siento escuchar eso.

Solté su mano y tome su rostro entre mis manos, ella me miraba como triste, me molesto la forma en que Ashido hablo de ella y como Mashiro dijo que era un "asco" incluso estaba molesto conmigo mismo por el hecho de que esto era una apuesta, y en cierta forma me siento bendecido por aquella estupidez adolescente, estoy empezando a apreciar a Rukia, sus locuras, su mal humor y su forma hostil por desechar todo lo popular y crearse una propia burbuja a la que poco a poco me esta introduciendo, me esta transformando en algo que nunca creí ser, yo mismo.

Le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y la ayude a subir, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento, la lleve hasta su casa. En el camino no hablo nada, solo revisaba sus dibujos y estoy seguro que fingía estar concentrada en algo para que no hablara mas, en un semáforo empecé a mandar mensajes a chicos de la escuela que se que prestan su servicio para ganar dinero y pagar sus estudios y entre ellos estaba Kensei, un gran amigo.

Al llegar a la casa de Rukia ella se volvió a mirarme.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Ichigo, fue lindo.

—Fue lindo por que al fin pude ver tu sonrisa. —le tome su cara y los ojos de ella brillaron, esta vez no me dijo nada ni me golpeo al decirle algo lindo. Acerque su rostro al mio.

"_¡No! detente Ichigo, no la beses" _ Rugió algo en mi interior, ella tenia los ojos entre cerrados, con su cuello levantado hacia mi, sus labios impenetrablemente rosas me hacían agua la boca. Volví a acariciar su cara marfileña y perfecta, tan blanca como la luna y su cabello azabache como la oscuridad que le rodea y esos dos ojos amatistas como las estrellas mas preciadas del universo, esto era demasiado cruel de mi parte, besarla cuando se que jamás podremos ser algo mas, cuando se que es una apuesta.

_Maldita sea. _

—Me tengo que ir.—suspiro Rukia y creí que iba a llorar, se soltó de mis manos y entro a su casa y yo me que ahí con ganas de ella.

Quisiera que nunca se fuera y se quedara conmigo, _quisiera que esto no fuese una estupida apuesta. _


	6. Jamas

_****Aclaraciones****_

_**-Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that".**_

_**-Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**-La historia no se apega totalmente a la película, tiene un poco de mi magia antisocial.**_

_**Disfrútenlo**** ...!**_

* * *

**_Alguien Como Tú_**

**_capitulo 6_**

**_"Jamas"_**

**__****_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_**

Ichigo iba a besarme, de eso estoy segura, la forma en que hoy me hablo, sus miradas, como entrelazo sus dedos con los míos fue realmente hermoso, me sentía como en mis libros románticos donde se están dando cuenta de que se están enamorando solo que aquí creo que yo soy la que se esta enamorando, estoy sintiendo tantas cosas por él, como cuando me metió en el salón de química y me tomo de esa forma tan decidida y sin vergüenza, esto no puede ser. Debo poner una distancia entre nosotros, no me puedo enamorar del idiota más grande y del inepto más desquiciante del mundo. Mi padre estaba leyendo y mi hermano veía la tele, yo estaba platicando con Renji por el teléfono, le conté todo aquello que estaba pasando.

—¿Dijiste que no irías? —exclamo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —me justifique con una mentira piadosa.

—Rukia, sentarte junto a tu papa a leer no califica como algo que hacer.

—Hay, ya lo conoces. —dije como si mi padre me obligara a estar siempre en casa cuando él me alienta a salir.

—Te conozco a ti, estas asustada de que algo lindo te pase. Digo, ¿No se te a ocurrido que en verdad le gustas a Ichigo? —esa pregunta estaba ahora en mi lista de miedos mas grandes, en pocos meses acabara el ciclo escolar, es un amor pasajero.

—Créeme no es así. —alguien llamo a la puerta y tenia que abrir— Nos vemos luego.

Colgué sin esperar la respuesta de Renji y fui a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta estaba ahí mi pesadilla personal. Ichigo, el nuevo dueño de mis románticos pensamientos estaba con una playera negra de manga larga, una chamarra de pana café, jeans beige y unos conversen negros. Se quedo en el pórtico mirándome.

—Hola. —la sonrisa de Ichigo se extendió, su mirada enternecida me hizo sentir como una boba enamorada. Sus manos estaban en su espalda.

—Te dije que estaría ocupada. —le regañe sabiendo bien que vendría por mi para ir a la fiesta

—¿Me dijiste que ibas a limpiar? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Eso hago… —enarco las cejas en duda, maldición, me cacho— Lo hice… —titubee apenada— Lo are.

—Te ahorrare algo de tiempo.

Se retiro de la puerta y varios chicos entraron, reconocí a varios de ellos pues son los que hacen limpieza y te hacen favores por dinero, son chicos becados como yo y peor aun, no tienen apoyo familiar, entraron con cubetas, trapos y detergente a mi casa, mi hermano los vio y los saludo como si fueran conocidos y mi padre seguía leyendo ni siquiera se percato de algo, de hecho el mundo pierde a mi padre cuando abre un libro, herede eso de él.

Se quito de la entrada y varios chicos entraron con cubetas, mechudos, trapo, jabón y rociadores en mi cada y se estaban coordinando en como limpiar, mi papá estaba atento en su libro y no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Koga estaba jugando con su PSP. Todos esos chicos los reconocí al instante estaban en la escuela.

—¿Qué ellos no son los que trabajan en la escuela?

—Si, y les he pagado por que limpien tu casa. Un acto noble y desesperante. Sube a arreglarte para la fiesta.

—No quiero por que tu ya estas listo y yo no tengo nada que ponerme… —de la nada saco un vestido rojo diminuto y pequeño, trague saliva nerviosa— Hay dios. ¿Y el maquillaje?

Se hizo a un lado y dos niñas de 15 años entraron en la casa, las dos eran idénticas solo que una tenia cabello negro y ojos grises y la otra rubio con ojos como los de Ichigo.

—Por eso venimos, me llamo Yuzu Kurosaki. —dijo la rubia.

—Yo soy Karin Kurosaki. —dijo la morena tomándome de la mano—. Si nos necesitas estaremos arriba. —le dijo a Ichigo y me subió escaleras arriba.

Subimos por las escaleras y nos detuvimos al final de estas.

—Rukia ¿Dónde esta tu cuarto? —pregunto Karin.

—Es esa. —señale la primer puerta que había.

Entramos a mi cuarto y se sentaron en mi cama, me sentaron en la silla de la cómoda, y ellas estaban por todos lados, me hacían manicura y pedicura y me pusieron mascarilla.

—Rukia, no te ofendas pero ¿Desde cuando no te depilas las cejas? —jalaba mis cejas y me dolía hasta sentir mis lagrimas salir.

—Nunca lo he hecho ¿Por que?

—¿Nunca te maquillas?

—No, mi madre murió antes de enseñarme esas cosas. —admití muy apenada

—Lo sentimos.

—Ya tiene mucho tiempo.

—Igual, nuestra madre murió hace tanto. —lo dijo Karin con demasiada despreocupación pero estaba un poco pensativa.

—Lo lamento.

—Esta bien, sabemos que es difícil pero, a ella no le gustaría vernos tristes.

—No me gusta tu cabello —dijo Yuzu tocando mi cabello y terminando el tema triste— Creo que debería cortarlo.

Karin asintió y de su bolso sacaron unas tijeras, tomaron cepillos de mi cómoda.

—¿Y que tienen en mente?

Sonrieron en complicidad, Yuzu me peinaba mi cabello y veía mi cabello volar por todas partes mientras que Karin pintaba mis uñas, yo solo me dejaba. El espejo de mi cómoda me daba libertad de ver como estaba quedando mi cabello además de que había algo en mi rostro, mis cejas depiladas, mi cabello corto hasta mis oídos y estaba terriblemente sonrojada. Cuando se secaron mis uñas me mandaron a bañar y mientras lo hacia sentía algo increíble en mi interior, me sentía querida por Ichigo, le importo, se que le importo.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y me maquillaron. Después me dejaron a solas para que me pusiera mi vestido, era bonito y de un rojo carmesí, deje que se deslizara en mi cuerpo y me puse las zapatillas negras que me dejaron que por suerte eran a mi medida, abrí la puerta y ellas me miraron boquiabiertas.

—Dios, Rukia, estas hermosa. —dijo Yuzu jalándome hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que traía Karin.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte mirando la imagen de una mujer extraña bajo el rojo y negro de la pintura.

—Claro —dijo Karin emocionada, de su bolso saco perfume y me hecho.

—Ichigo se va a desmayar. —aseguro Yuzu.

—Bien Rukia —dijo Karin— Vallamos por tu príncipe azul.

Me llevaron hasta las escaleras, me quede con miedo a bajar y ver a Ichigo, ¿Que expresión tendrá de mí?

Yuzu y Karin me esperaban al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Caballeros? Les vamos a presentar a la nueva y mejorada Rukia Kuchiki. —exclamo Yuzu abriendo sus brazos.

—¿Rukia?—pregunto.

—Kuchiki Rukia, será mejor que bajes o yo misma te empujare para que bajes. —bufo Karin un tanto molesta, un tanto divertida.

Baje a paso seguro por las escaleras sosteniéndome del barandal y con mi corazón palpitando, sentía nervios y me estaba empezando a doler el estomago, pude ver el anaranjado cabello de Ichigo y cerré los ojos un momento nerviosa, respire profundamente y abrí los ojos, al siguiente escalón el rostro shokeado de Ichigo me miraba de arriba para abajo, mordí mi labio inferior y los ojos de Ichigo me miraban de una forma extraña, note un débil tono rojizo en sus mejillas y se veía nervioso; sus ojos miel se endulzaron y sus labios me estaban llamando.

—¡Ah! —grite.

Unos brazos me tomaron y choque contra un pecho duro, pise mal e iba a caer. Estupidos labios de Ichigo. Casi caigo por mirarlos.

—Cuidado. —la voz de Ichigo ronroneo en su pecho y su perfume me envolvió, alce la mirada y me tope con unos llenos de amor—. ¿Lista?

—Si. —me aparte rápidamente de él.

Ichigo asintió y abrió la puerta de mi casa, sus hermanas fueron las primeras en salir, mi hermano Koga estaba a un lado de las escaleras probablemente estaba detrás de Ichigo pero honestamente nunca me di cuenta de su presencia, asintió con la cabeza como si se sintiera orgulloso de mi, movió sus labios formando un "suerte" que solo yo pude ver, mi hermano aprobaba que estuviera con Ichigo. Ichigo me tomo de la cintura rodeándome, Koga le sonrío y dijo:

—Con cuidado.

Subí a su camioneta con sus brazos sosteniéndome, cerro la puerta tras de mi, subió y arranco el auto.

—Te vez muy bien.

La expresión de su rostro me pareció indiferente y esta vez no me miraba a los ojos, me sentí como una idiota, solo quería engañarme a mi misma pensando que a él le importaría, solo quiere una amistad y ya, yo soy la que quiero algo mas, realmente me gusta pero simplemente no hay forma en que estemos juntos, lo nuestro jamás será. Esa fue toda nuestra conversación camino a casa de Shinji. Llegamos y la enorme casa estaba llena de autos por afuera, baje con cuidado e Ichigo me escoltaba por detrás. Entramos a la casa y Shinji nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, hola, hola. Bienvenidos a la fiesta.

—Gracias —murmure.

—Es hasta que mis padres vuelvan de las vegas.

Ichigo le sonrío y entramos bajando una escalera, abajo había una pista llena de personas extrañas, los muebles seguían ahí solo el humo, las luces de colores y el aroma a borracho daba indicios de que era una fiesta. Bajamos por las escaleras y al llegar una pelirroja de cabello ondulado llamada Rangiku venia hacia nosotros bajo un diminuto vestido café. Hoy platique con ella un poco mientras estábamos en la playa, se disculpo por ser tan estupida y dijo que le encantaba que estuviera con Ichigo.

—¡Wow! Rukia, estas que ardes, te ves tremendamente sexy. —miro a Ichigo y le guiño el ojo— Ichigo, ¿Te molesta si me llevo a Rukia? Hay unos británicos en esa esquina que se que les encantara Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto al inicio pero en un segundo la cambio a una expresión de alegría demasiado fingida, me dio una palmadita en el hombro y curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir Rukia?

Asentí un poco molesta por su indiferencia y Rangiku alzo las manos y brinco como si ganara una medalla.

—Miau, excelente.

Rangiku me jalo del la mano y me llevo donde estaban dos chicos, uno tenia el cabello negro y el otro lo tenia café. Ellos me miraron de arriba para abajo pero no fue como lo hizo Ichigo, estos eran unos pervertidos. El de cabello negro se llevo a Rangiku a la pista de baile y me quede a solas con el de cabello café y ojos verdes.

—Hola cariño —me saludo el de cabello café— Mi nombre Sebastian.

—Rukia. —dije indiferente, honestamente quería estar mejor con Ichigo, es el único en el que confío.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tal? ¿Como estas? —su sonrisa se elevo cuando curvo sus labios, tenia un vaso de vidrio con un liquido dorado, su mal aliento me hizo retroceder un poco. ¿De esto alguien se podría enamorar?

—Bien gracias. —dije indiferente mientras buscaba a Ichigo con la mirada.

—¿Me darías tu Face?. —dio un paso hacia mi pero lo ignore, aun seguía buscando a Ichigo y lo vi platicando con Ashido.

—No tengo. —le mire, no tenia ganas de platicar con alguien y menos con alguien tan idiota.

—¿Twitter?

—No tengo.

—¿Wats?

—Menos, no tengo teléfono táctil, pero tengo este Nokia. —le mostré mi teléfono azul viejito, me miro horrorizado y reprimió una risita.

—No eres una chica actualizada. —se acerco mas a mi— es sexy.

—No me interesas —dije molesta.

Camine lejos de ese idiota pervertido y por tomarle la atención perdí a Ichigo de vista, camine entre las personas que bailaban y tomaban, no había indicios de Ichigo por ninguna parte, camine y en una de las puertas tenia puesto un letrero que decía: "Baño 3", se me hizo buena idea pasar y mirarme de nuevo al espejo, no podía creer que esto fuese yo, es como si fuese bonita.

—¿Hay alguien? —con la cabeza metida en la taza estaba una melena rojiza en dos coletas y de vestido negro. Era Riruka— Lo siento.

Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando esta me llamo.

—¿Rukia? —saco la cabeza de la taza y tenia un aspecto asqueroso además de su aroma,

—¿Riruka? —sus ojos estaban humedecidos, su frente brillaba por el sudor y su cabello estaba lleno de porquería— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que ya lo hiciste. —aguante un poco mi respiración—¿Quieres que te traiga algo Riruka? —no dijo nada y me miro perdida, le extendí un pañuelo de la caja que descansaba en el lavabo—Ten.

Di media vuelta para salir del baño el aroma era insoportable.

—Oye ingenua. —me llamo Riruka, gire a verla y me miraba con su aspecto repugnante— ¿Qué se siente?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste, te dije: ¿Qué se siente? Una niña rica como yo tiene la oportunidad de ir a cualquier escuela de arte. Y luego tu, vienes a limpiar mi vomito.

Callo en el suelo inconsciente, en otra situación me habría enojado bastante y le abría golpeado pero ahora sentía tanta lastima por alguien como ella, tan falta de amor y de amistad, me reí por lo bajo y negué con la cabeza, puede que tenga dinero pero el talento no se compra.

Salí del baño y seguí buscando a Ichigo, todo el mundo estaba mirando la pista de baile donde un tipo de cabello negro y facha de rapero bailaba... Bueno, en realidad estaba haciendo el ridículo, una joven le animaba, traía un vestido rojo aun más diminuto que el mío y se veía tomada, se volvió y me miro, era Senna, reconocí su cabello grasiento. Di un paso atrás y camine en la dirección en la que venia pero una mano me tomo del hombro. Senna se puso frente de mi con su aliento a cigarro y alcohol y su aspecto de perra.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Fui invitada. —le dije arqueando una ceja de forma orgullosa.

—¿Tu padre no asea piscinas? —pregunto intentando ponerme en ridículo.

—¿Y que tu no aseas traseros? —sonreí.

En su mano traía una botella de cerveza y la imbecil la vertió en el escote de mi vestido mojándome y dejando ese asqueroso aroma a cerveza.

—Hay que tener mas cuidado en la seda. Se ensucia con facilidad.

—Gracias. —mantuve rígida mi boca y apreté mis puños, tenia tantas ganas de jalarla de los pelos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto la tarada.

—Por un instante olvide lo que era evitar este tipo de lugares y a las personas asquerosas como tu.

—¿Evitarnos? Por favor, ve a tu alrededor para todos nosotros eres vapor, eres pura basura, un desperdicio de espacio, nada va a cambiar eso. ¿Creíste que con cambiar tu aspecto, Ichigo te querría?

Gire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba Ichigo mirándonos, me sentí avergonzada y agache la mirada.

—No eres nada —continuo:—. Eres una vergüenza, un asco, muy poca cosa y si crees...

Enojada le di un puñetazo en la cara y esta callo al suelo, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, todos hicieron una expresión de espanto y la música se detuvo. Mashiro corrió hacia mi y me dio una bofetada.

—Lárgate de aquí maldita becada. Eres una maldita pobre sin futuro.

Todos me miraban con desagrado, sentí la mirada acecina de todos y me sentí una basura, se suponía que le prometí a mi madre que jamás volvería a enojarme, a dejar que las palabras de alguien mas me hirieran y que me afectaran de este modo. Rompí mi promesa de ser alguien con mi cerebro y no con mis actos, te he fallado madre. Con mis ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas corrí escaleras arriba importándome muy poco Ichigo quien venia detrás de mi implorando mi nombre. Salí de la casa de Shinji corriendo con mis zapatillas, sentí que por poco una se saldría de mi pie, este no es buen momento de actuar como cenicienta. Las piedras en el camino me hicieron resbalar y caí de manos. Las piedras se enterraron en mis rodillas y en las palmas de mis manos y fue cuando deje todo mi coraje salir en forma liquida desde mis ojos. Ichigo se arrodillo junto a mi y toco mi hombro, sentí escalofrío.

—No me toques. —le advertí con los dientes apretados.

—Rukia —me llamo dulcemente.

—Me había prometido que jamás, que jamás, jamás, jamás… —sentí un nudo en mi garganta, esta era demasiada información para él pero tengo tanta rabia que tengo que sacarla.

—¿Jamás que?

—Me verían llorar nunca.

—Esta bien. —dijo como si se pasara todo con esas dos palabras.

—No, eso no esta bien. —limpie con una de mis muñecas mis lagrimas, seguía ahí tirada con Ichigo a mi lado, eso es lo que mas odio, que aun después de esto él siga aquí— Por que te acepte

—Rukia, —suspiro— Rukia. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, te vi sonreír. —Atrapo una lagrima que viajaba en mi mandíbula— Te vi tranquila, te vi en paz, eso era lo que ansiaba ver desde que te conocí, siempre has estado en truenos y relámpagos. —trago con dificultad y hablo de nuevo— Pienso que a veces cuando te abres a otras personas lo bueno y lo malo se juntan, es todo.

Mordí mi labio molesta y le mire a la cara, no parecía nada contento, se veía enojado y preocupado. Me siento exhausta, quiero descansar y pensar mañana.

—Llévame a mi casa —ordene.

—Claro.

Me cargo en forma nupcial y no dije nada, recargo su mejilla en mi cabeza y camino conmigo en brazos hasta la camioneta.

—No dejes que lo que te digan te afecte —su voz aterciopelada hacia eco en mi corazón—. Alguien como tú no se encuentra en cualquier lugar, eres talentosa, inteligente y ruda. Eso te hace especial, eres tu misma sin fingir

Se subió a la camioneta y preferí no hablar durante el trayecto. Ichigo sostenía mi mano y manejaba con una, su mirada no se apartaba del camino y yo preferí mirar hacia otro lado. Estar con Ichigo es un error, el y yo no pertenecemos a el mismo planeta, el es un sol, ilumina todo y es armonioso yo soy mas como una luna, envuelta en oscuridad y le gusta aparecer cuando nadie la ve, soy invisible. Solo estoy engañándome a mi misma con esto, jamás Ichigo y yo seremos amigos o algo más. Al llegar a casa de una forma caballerosa Ichigo me abrió la puerta, baje pero Ichigo estaba buscando algo en el auto, tanteaba los bolsos de su pantalón, buscaba bajo los asientos y reviso su chamarra que aun yo traía puesta.

—Maldita sea. —se quejo y volvió a buscar algo en su auto. Creo que perdió su teléfono —Ichigo, ¿Que perdiste?

Estaba inclinado buscando en el auto y se levanto, me volvió a ver y sonrío, amo esa sonrisa de alegría desbordante y sin mascaras. Se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus largos dedos.

—Eso era lo que buscaba, tu voz. ¿Seguirás triste? Espero que no me odies.

Sonreí como una idiota olvidando lo de hace poco y le di una palmada en su brazo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Creí que solo había perdido tu voz, ¿O es que perdí a mi amiga?

—No es sano para nosotros estar juntos Ichigo.

—Enana, deberías saber que me gustan los riesgos.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota. —sonreí

—¿Todo bien?

Mi padre se reunió a nuestra amena charla, Ichigo y yo nos soltamos y mantuvimos distancia, mi padre se acerco con un libro en mano cruzando los brazos.

—Buenas noches señor. —Ichigo hizo una leve reverencia y me abrazo pasando una mano por mis hombros, quise soltarme pero hacer una escena enfrente de mi padre seria arriesgado.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Odie la forma tan arrastrada y lenta que pronuncio el nombre de Ichigo.

—Como lo prometí traje a Rukia sana y salva. Señor. Gracias, lo pasamos muy bien.

—Es bueno que cumplas tu palabra.

—Nos vemos el lunes Rukia. Descansa —deposito un beso en mi cien y le tendió la mano a mi padre.

—Buenas noches señor, hasta luego.

Mi padre le correspondió la mano y después que se soltaron Ichigo se alejo lentamente de mi, subió a su auto y siguió su camino.

—Es un buen chico.

Mire a mi padre perpleja, el sonrío y libero sus brazos. Me dio un beso en la frente y me miro directamente a los ojos.

—Creí que lo odiarías.

—Lo odio por que solo yo sonrojaba tus mejillas. Pero aun así, se que parezco frío pero jamás me interpondría en tu felicidad.

—¡Papa! —le quise tapar la boca pero solo logre que riera a carcajadas y me abrazo.

—Aun no te puedo dejar. —murmuro fraternalmente contra mi frente

—No me dejaras papá. —le afirme, jamás dejaría que se fuera de mi.

—Pero él te esta llevando poco a poco.

—Solo es un amigo.

—Un amigo no te miraría así no es un amigo solamente-.

—Confundes las cosas

—¿Quieres helado? —pregunto soltándome y mirándome bajo esos impenetrables ojos grises

—De fresa.

Este será un duro y arduo camino, lo que siento por Ichigo es mas que una simple atracción, y lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo, quisiera poder ser mas bonita, poder ser mas valiente y no aparentar fortaleza. Además de todo quedan 5 meses para que salga de la preparatoria, con suerte entrare a Florencia o si no me quedare aquí, él entrara a una Universidad en el extranjero, las diferencias, la posición social nos apartara, además no creo que yo le pueda gustar, no soy su tipo, no soy una Barbie de revista, solo soy Rukia. Solo eso.


	7. Ashido y Rukia

_** Gracias a: **_

_**jailys-sama**_

_**ichi-kia-chan**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento que el pasado haya sido tan corto pero como ya muchos en el grupo: Mis Fics Ichiruki de Face saben mi jefe estuvo de pesado mirando que hacia. **_

_**Gracias a los que la han puesto como historia favorita y la siguen, a los que me leen sin dejar comentarios tambien mil gracias. **_

_****Aclaraciones****_

_**-Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that".**_

_**-Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**-La historia no se apega totalmente a la película.**_

_**-No intento ofender a los raperos y su ropa**_

_**Disfrútenlo ...!**_

* * *

**_Alguien Como Tú_**

**_capitulo 5_**

**_"Ashido y Rukia"_**

**_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_**

**_..._**

Ese día en la fiesta Rukia se veía realmente hermosa, nunca creí que con un poco de pintura y un vestido que resaltara su cuerpo la llevara a ser una chica que te tiene babeando, ni si quiera Senna a removido sentimientos como los que ahora le tengo a ella.

Sus ojos, sus labios, sus enormes pestañas y ese ceño fruncido que me hace recordarme a mi mismo.

Rukia será la reina del baile, de eso me encargo yo.

Apenas llegue a casa necesitaba hablar con Uryuu pero mis atolondradas hermanas me hicieron la santa inquisición.

—¿Besaste a Rukia? —pregunto Karin apenas me vio cruzar el umbral.

—No.

—¿Qué? —se quejo Yuzu desde la cocina—. Se suponía que ese era el plan.

—¿Qué plan? —me detuve al pie de las escaleras y las dos se acercaron a mi.

—Que hoy seria la velada perfecta.

—¿En una fiesta de adolescentes borrachos?

Yuzu y Karin se miraron confundidas como si ellas hubiesen esperado algo más entre nosotros.

—Creíamos que la rechazarías ir a la fiesta y se irían a un restaurante.

—Es solo una amiga, quiero que se integre en la gente de su edad y deje de estar en su jaula.

—¿Solo una amiga? —pregunto muy decepcionada Karin, enarco una ceja y frunció los labios molesta.

—Ichi, es más que eso. —apunto Yuzu.

—Ustedes dos están mal. Ella es mi amiga.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. —bufo Karin— La amas Ichigo y ella te ama.

—No digan tonterías. —entre cerré los ojos—. No me gusta.

—Miéntete a ti Ichigo idiota, a nosotras no, la miras de una forma especial, ni si quiera a Senna mirabas así, jamás fuiste tan atento con ella.

—Tonto. —me miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Se fueron echando chispas, subí corriendo a mi habitación, abrí al puerta de golpe y la cerré de un portazo, odio esto, odio sentir esto por Rukia, odio la forma en que me mira, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos.

Me recuesto en mi cama boca arriba y pego la almohada a mi rostro, quiero gritar o golpear algo pero eso seria mas infantil que admitir que la amo, yo no la amo, es simple atracción, eso es todo, con un beso quizás se me quite, eso me pasa cuando tengo ganas de besar a una chica, aunque jamás me había puesto tan mal y mucho menos jamás había odiado a alguna de ellas. Siempre era al revés.

Quiero terminar esta apuesta pronto.

Saque mi celular de mi pantalón y marque a Uryuu. Espere a que sonara y finalmente contesto.

—Dime por que le estas haciendo esto a Kuchiki.

Genial, otra molestia.

—Si Uryuu llegue bien a mi casa ¿Y tú?

—Déjate de tonterías, dime, ¿Qué vas a ganar cuando le rompas el corazón a Rukia?

—Ella no tiene ni la menor idea y mas te vale que no se entere, además lo estoy haciendo por su bien.

—¿Por su bien? —jamás le había escuchado tan molesto y mucho menos hablar tanto, siempre fue muy cortante— ¿Enamorarla es algo por su bien?

—Ella no esta enamorada.

—Te lo dijo Ashido en la fiesta ¿No? Estaremos borrachos mas no ciegos Ichigo, se nota que ella te interesa y mucho mas de lo que quisieras admitir y se nota que ella esta caminando en un hilo frágil por ti, ella esta mas que enamorada y no se me hace justo lo que haces.

—Estas equivocado.

—¿Me vas a decir que aun te interesa Senna?

—No. simplemente, no tengo interés por nadie.

—Eres un imbecil y te juro Ichigo si llegas a lastimar a Kuchiki…

—¿Es que acaso te interesa ella? —me estaba empezando a enojar, nadie es digno de Rukia y menos Uryuu— ¿No tienes ya a Orihime?

—Imbecil, hago esto por que Kuchiki es amiga mía y de Orihime, amo a Orihime más que a nada y es tiempo de que tú te vayas alejando de Rukia por que tú o ella saldrán muy lastimados.

Colgó.

Uryuu es un idiota.

Le marque a Kensei, el chico que hace trabajos por dinero, le pedí que me hiciera todo tipo de propaganda…

—¿A nombre de la linda chica de hoy?

—Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

—De acuerdo, haremos la propaganda y daremos… —se quedo pensativo un momento— Que te parece un león como su mascota.

—Conejos. A ella le gustan los conejos.

—De acuerdo. Mañana por la mañana la escuela estará llena de carteles para Rukia. Pero, te puedo pedir un favor si no es mucho.

—Claro.

—¿Me podrías presentar a Mashiro?

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho, quiero invitarla al baile, además faltan cinco meses para ello. Quiero por lo menos acercarme un poco a ella.

—De acuerdo.

—Bye.

—Bye.

Todo el fin de semana me la pase encerrado, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie pero el domingo mi padre me sermoneo desde el otro lado de la puerta que ya se tardaron en contestar las universidades a las que él me había inscrito. Es horrible que quiera controlar mi vida, quiero ser arquitecto más no un aburrido doctor.

El lunes al fin llego y el momento de ver la propaganda estaba en puerta. Baje de la camioneta cuando llegue al colegio y me apresure a entrar, por todos lados se veían carteles con el nombre de Rukia, incluso su foto estaba, alguien le tomo alguna en la fiesta del viernes y le quedo bellísima, los chicos de Kensei repartían folletos y botones.

—¡Ichigo! —alguien me llamo, me volví a ver y era Senna, venia en uno de sus famosos mini vestidos pero venia llorando—. ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

Señalo los enormes carteles que cubrían una considerable parte de la escuela.

—Son carteles de Rukia.

—Ya hable con esa maldita enana y me dijo…

—¡Jamás le vuelvas a llamar así! —me miro boquiabierta.

—Como que esa enana te importa demasiado o ¿No?

—Eres una persona despreciable, aléjate de ella y de mí, ya nadie te quiere Senna.

—Ichi, no digas eso —tranquilizo su voz y ahora me hablaba dulcemente— De hecho, —trato de abrazarme pero retrocedí— quería saber si aun tenemos oportunidad.

—No, Senna, ya no me interezas.

La deje con la palabra en la boca y me aleje de ella, entre a mis clases pero en todo el día no vi a Rukia. Espere verla en el estacionamiento pero Ashido me andaba buscando; hoy seria el partido en nuestro equipo de futbol y yo lo habia olvidado por completo, hastiado de enojo camine a rastras hasta el campo de juego.

Honestamente no tenia ganas de jugar y se noto en mi desempeño, falle cinco goles y por poco meto un autogol.

Al final perdimos tres a uno.

Me metí a las duchas de la escuela, deje que el agua tibia me relajara, me siento muy molesto con todo, estoy empezando a creer que algo malo, realmente malo terminara con todo esto y se que arrastrare a Rukia en todo esto, no quiero lastimarla, exijo que todo el mundo se aparte y que no la lastime y la persona que esta mas unida a ella le causara un daño fatal.

Sali del baño con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y me cambie, estaba listo para irme cuando Uryuu paso detrás de mi con una toalla en su cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué te paso Ichigo?

—No se Uryuu. —suspire aun inmerso en mis pensamientos

—¿Tal vez no será el síndrome de abstinencia? —dijo en tono burlon Ashido que estaba detrás de mi en una de las bancas de los casilleros de las duchas.

—¿Disculpa? —le mire furioso, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con este pendejo.

—Bueno, no se cuanto pero hace tiempo que no tienes sexo ardiente y alocado don Senna. Y si, se pierde la concentración. O estas pensando ya que Senna esta libre quieras otra vez con ella.

—Ella ya me da asco. —conteste ignorándolo, cerré mi casillero y tome mi mochila

—A no ser de que ahora quieras hacerlo con Rukia. —insistió Ashido en joderme el día

—No es para tanto.

—Si tu no quieres entonces deberías dejarme, por que la verdad esa noche en la fiesta estaba su trasero tan…

—¡JAMAS LA TOQUES!

Me lance de bruces hacia él y casi tropiezo con algo que había en el suelo, lo avente haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra un casillero, le logre dar un puñetazo en la boca e iba directo a tomarle del cabello pero alguien me detuvo por la espalda, eran Shinji y Tsukishima quienes me tomaron con fuerza, Uryuu se interpuso entre Ashido y yo, a él lo sostenia Keigo y Mizuiro.

—¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? Por tres años has hecho que todos te veamos tan perfecto como un Dios. ¿Pero que crees? —me señalo con odio—. Esta es una apuesta que ya gane. Vas a hundirte idiota y a Rukia la perderás.

Jamás he tenido a Rukia, eso lo se pero aun así me podía permitir estar al rededor de ella, contemplarla. Ella será mi más anhelada utopia, mi historia perfecta que jamás existirá. Al salir de la escuela con mi enojo por los aires maneje hasta la casa de Rukia, no dejare que Ashido le diga a Rukia lo de esta puta apuesta, si nunca hubiera aceptado esto en este mismo instante estaría con Senna teniendo una nueva relación y no aquí idiotizado por Rukia, queriendo probar sus labios y soñando con tenerla entre mis brazos y que me quería. Odio esto, me arrepiento de la apuesta, me arrepiento de Senna y sobre todo me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Rukia por que se que jamás la tendré, ella nunca será para mi y me merezco esto, merezco sentir este dolor y esta rabia por ser tan vil con mi pequeña enana.

Maneje hasta su casa, necesitaba decirle la verdad de todo, espero y me perdone.

Toque la puerta y salio el padre de Rukia, traía un libro en mano, ¿Es que nunca deja de leer? Un padre que lee mucho ha de ser peligroso, bueno, si lee las nuevas novelas literarias que hay llenas de cosas pervertidas como la de 50 sombras me daría miedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que el señor.

Sus ojos grises como y fría me examinaba de arriaba para abajo. Le hable de nuevo de esa forma tan formal.

—Buenas tardes señor —hice una reverencia— ¿Se encuentra Rukia?

—Esta pintando, no le gusta que le molesten cuando lo hace.

—¿Cree que se molestaría si va a hablarle usted? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

—¿Es una propuesta de matrimonio? —¿Qué?—. Por que si así lo es tengo una escopeta y la estrenare en tu cabeza.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sonroje, un calor inmenso se apodero de mi, me sentía nervioso, todo el cuerpo me temblaba y mas con esa mirada asesina, ya veo de donde Rukia saca ese lado tan aterrador. Como cuando golpeo a Senna, me dio miedo y orgullo, pero esto es distinto.

—No señor no es asi.

—¿Crees que mi hija no es suficiente como para casarte con ella?

—N-no, digo —balbuce—, ella es perfecta, es hermosa, inteligente, ruda pero, es mi amiga.

—¿No son novios? —cruzo los brazos.

—No.

—De acuerdo —sonrío—. Aun así no te la lleves pronto.

Salio de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, tanteo los bolsos de su pantalón y me miro con aun ese profundo gris aterrador.

—Cuando estoy fuera las puertas deben estar abiertas, iré por algo a la tienda y como se que no habrá nada iré al súper, dile a mi hija que tardare. Esta en el sótano.

Su padre era igual de raro que él, entre y cerré la puerta, bajo las escaleras había una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía: "Aléjense" tenia a su alrededor conejos enojados, toque la pintura y sonreí como un idiota. En ocasiones Rukia es muy tierna e inocente. Abrí la puerta con delicadeza, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, falto de vida y de luz. Empecé a bajar por las escaleras cuando la voz de Rukia se escucho como un eco musical.

—No pueden entrar.

Seguí bajando las escaleras, no eran muchas y cuando llegue al pie de esta una Rukia ceñuda volvió a mirarme molesta, pero cuando se percato que era yo sus enormes ojos se agrandaron en confusión y sorpresa, me dedico una media sonrisa y siguió su trabajo. Una tabla ovalada llena de miles de colores y un pincel sucio y desgastado eran suertudos de estar entre sus finos y pálidos dedos. Una diadema negra jalaba hacia atrás su cabello azabache, incluso su mechón que siempre esta travieso entre sus ojos no estaba, se veía hermosa; aun después de solo vestir con unos jeans enormes y una camiseta gris agujerada.

Era un cuadro enorme, lleno de olas de mar, pasando su ciclo desde como se forma hasta como se extingue entre las demás, al centro la foto a escala de grises de una hermosa mujer idéntica a Rukia, solo que mayor y de cabello mas largo.

—Es sorprendente. ¿Es tu mama? —murmure.

—Si, también fue artista, —contemplo el cuadro melancólica— era fotógrafa.

—Es hermosa.

—Bueno, —se recargo de lleno sobre su silla— no todo se hereda.

—¿De que murió? —era lógico que ella ya no estaba así o sus ojos no estarían a punto de humedecerse, se lo que es esa mirada, es cuando uno pierde lo mas grande del mundo. Una madre.

—Leucemia. —siguió observando el cuadro. Evito mi mirada y yo también mire el cuadro para no incomodarla—. ¿Te digo una parte extraña? Creo que no pude llorar ese día. Recuerdo el funeral y después de ello fuimos a casa de mi abuelo, Koga se sentó en su enorme silla conmigo en sus piernas. Y recuerdo que sabia que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Me vi a mi mismo, cuando me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar y preocupaba a mi padre y sobre todo mis pequeñas hermanas. La idea de pensar en una Rukia de corta edad, vestida de negro y tan triste que las lágrimas no salían me enojo y me lastimo. Ella no debe llorar, ella no debe llorar por causa mía nunca.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Asiendo que?

—Alejándote de los demás. Encerrándote con veinte cerraduras en la puerta

—¿Así que yo me alejo? —curvo sus labios molesta, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia una mesa donde había miles de botes, tubos de pintura y pinceles—. Al menos yo tomo decisiones y es más de lo que tú haces.

—Yo tomo decisiones. —me defendí. La seguí hasta quedar a poco espacio de distancia entre ella y yo.

—¿A si? —pregunto sarcástica— ¿En donde vas a estudiar la universidad? Fui a la oficina del consejero y vi tu nombre con unas letras enormes abajo que decía: Aun no se decide. —mierda— ¿Qué harás?

—Hay cosas que no entiendes. —genial, venia a verla para encontrar paz y ella como siempre me somete a sus huracanes emocionales—. Mi padre es estricto.

—Explícamelo. —sus manos pasaron por mi pecho y me miraba tranquila, atenta a escucharme.

—Mi padre también estudio donde tu y yo. Los mejores años de su vida, según dicen. Y desde que yo llegue a estudiar… —estaba empezando a levantar la voz y Rukia me miraba igual, como si soportara mi enojo y mi dolor—. Hay una foto mía en su oficina, yo tenia cinco años, es un zoológico o algo parecido yo estoy sobre sus hombros con una playera de la preparatoria.

—¿Y?

—Es algo enigmático. —me queje muy molesto— Lo escucho decirlo a cada momento, "Piensa en una carrera Ichigo" "Piensa en un futuro" pero lo que el quiere decir es: "Piensa en mi carrera" "Piensa en mi futuro"

Solté sus manos de mi e iba a marcharme echando maldiciones por lo bajo pero Rukia me tomo de la mano y me trajo de nuevo a ella, con una mano le tome la cintura y ella también tomo la mía mientras nuestras otras manos se aferraban a no soltarse.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? —bufo— ¿No ves la suerte que tienes? Puedes ir a Estados Unidos, Francia, Las islas marías a estudiar el calor, —me estaba regañando y se veía que estaba escuchándome realmente y que yo le importo— el punto es que tienes dieciocho años y tienes que tomar tus decisiones.

Estaba gritándome y se puso roja de coraje, es tan hermosa cuando se enoja. Sonreí embelesado por su belleza y su griterío le solté y puse mis manos alrededor de su pequeño y fino rostro, mire esos ojos orgullosos y le mire con dulzura.

—Si, si, así es. Tranquila, espera Picasso.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Créeme trabajo en eso. —sonrío sin quitar sus ojos de mi.

—¿Oye, eres tan gritona siempre?

—Pues tengo mis momentos. —hizo un mohín. Nos miramos apenas unos segundos, sus ojos brillaban— ¿Para que viniste aquí Ichigo?

Sabia la respuesta, claro que la sabia pero, he avanzado tanto con ella, nuestro vinculo cada día es mas fuerte, no pienso decirle la verdad, al menos no hasta que sepa que es lo que ella siente por mi y yo descubra que es lo que siento por ella, aunque tengo un nombre para lo que siento pero no quiero, no aun, tengo miedo de echarlo a perder todo.

—Lo olvide. —mentí sin apartar el castaño de mis ojos a los amatista de ella.

Me acerque de nuevo a ella, quiero saber si…

Le tome de la cintura, la atraje hacia mi, incline mi rostro hacia ella y Rukia se puso de puntitas acercando sus labios rosas a los míos, sentí el roce de nuestras narices e incluso su respiración contra mi boca, estaba a solo unos milímetros de cumplir mi mas anhelado sueño, besarla.

Pero algo nos detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Tu pusiste mi nombre en votación? —pregunto una curiosa Rukia abriendo delicadamente sus ojos hacia mi, abrí también los míos y comenzamos a apartarnos el uno del otro.

La maldita apuesta, odio esto, quiero decirle la verdad pero la idea de que ella me odie y se aleje de mi me horroriza aun mas, imbecil el que dijo: La felicidad del ella a mi me hace también feliz. Ella no seria más feliz con nadie si no conmigo y yo no soy más feliz sin ella.

—Ichigo te quería hablar sobre el baile y…

—Tengo algo que hacer. —bese su cien—. Me voy.

—Quería hablarte de eso.

Subí apenas unos escalones y le volví a mirar.

—Si pero, mi padre me pidió algo que no me puedo negar.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Te llamo luego?

—Claro.

—Esta bien, lo hare.

Subí por las escaleras y me fui directo a mi casa, todo el día me la pase encerrado y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido, me acosté en mi cama y dormí placidamente y tuve la peor pesadilla de mi vida.

Se suponía que estaba en la telenovela de Ginjo y el estaba recostado en un sillón con su patética ropa de rapero.

Estaban ahí también Senna y Rukia parecía que platicaban.

—Hizo una apuesta —platicaba conmigo— ¿Por qué esta tan enfadada? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿No le gusta su costoso maquillaje o su popularidad nocturna? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ese no es el punto por que estoy enamorado de Rukia

Pero ellas se acercaron venían como si fueran grandes amigas de toda la vida, Rukia se veía distinta se vestía como Senna y eso me puso en shock.

—Tengo que reconocértelo Senna, —se tomaron de la mano— Ichigo hizo exactamente lo que dijiste.

—Claro que si, es mi creación. —me dedicaron una sonrisa sensual— Págame.

—Oh, claro. —Rukia saco dinero del escote de su vestido y se lo dio a Senna.

¿Qué? ¿Rukia aposto?

—Rukia, Rukia, aguarda. —trate de acercármele pero Ginjo se interpuso.

—Oye, aguarda. —me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

—Además —Rukia me miro con burla— tuvo sus buenos momentos. "Tus ojos son muy hermosos"

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Ashido apareció detrás de Rukia, la abrazo poniendo sus asquerosas manos en su cintura, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovecho para besarla con pasión.

—¡No!

Desperté gritando, _Ashido y Rukia_ es una mala combinación, Ashido nunca podría quitarme a Rukia.


	8. Soy una maldita apuesta

_**Gracias a: **_

_**misel-kuchiki**_

_**scarleth cajina**_

**_ichi-kia-chan_**

**shinigamiblack**

**jailys-sama**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme *Q* me motivan a seguir adaptando... **

**Como muchos que ya vieron la pelicula sabran que queda poco para que termine... Ame este Fic mucho y me duele terminarlo... Solo queda un capitulo.. el que sigue es el Final de esta bella historia.**

**Gracias tambien a los que me ponen como historia favorita y la siguen... **

_****Aclaraciones****_

_**-Es una adaptación de la pelicula "She's all that".**_

_**-Los personajes son del troll Tite Kubo.**_

_**-La historia no se apega totalmente a la película.**_

* * *

_Alguien Como Tú_

_Capitulo 8_

_"!Soy una maldita apuesta!"_

_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_

_..._

Es un día más, otra noche mas, un instante más en el que Ichigo Kurosaki cabeza de zanahoria no me deja pensar tranquilamente. ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? Es como cuando las heroínas de mis libros se ven acorraladas por los hombres que les gustan, así mismo me tiene Ichigo, me enloquece su mirada, sus labios que aun se han quedado en la pausa de un beso y mucho mas me gusta lo tierno y atento que es conmigo. No se si es cuestión del proceso bioquímica del hipotálamo debido a la segregación de la dopamina o realmente el corazón esta enamorado de Ichigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en como detuve ese beso, lo quiero lo anhelo y por Dios me estoy enamorando perdidamente de él. Paso una semana después de ese extraño encuentro de Ichigo en mi sótano. Estoy tan llena de pensamientos sobre él… además estoy segura que él me propuso para el baile, creo que me quiere invitar. No veo la hora en que me invite, falta por lo menos ya cuatro meses, pero aun así. Muero de ganas de que Ichigo me invite. Pero aunque lo quiera él ya no me habla igual, ha dejado de llamarme apenas si lo veo, además me he enterado que la zorra de Senna ya no tiene a ese novio tan patético, se que ella planea hacerse novia de Ichigo otra vez, les he visto algo juntos pero Ichigo no muestra interés, ella me odia desde que supo lo del baile.

Muchos chicos y chicas de la escuela me apoyan, las carpas, los botones todo es esplendido incluso unos chicos de la escuela hicieron música mostrándome como una chica hermosa e inteligente. Odio esto, es como apostar a ver quien es la mejor pero pretendo ganarle no me quedare mirando como escurre sus caderas alrededor de Ichigo, quizás él ya no me hace caso pero le quiero y no dejare que ella me lo quite y si el solo siente amistad por mi, no me importa, quiero estar junto a él.

Otro día en un planeta extraño.

—¿Por qué no Rukia? —preguntaba Renji, ya sabia que tenia que comer sus verduras pero últimamente todo esto me tiene harta. Que haga lo que quiera.

—¿Sabes? Comete lo que quieras, olvida la dieta.

Me recargue sobre la mesa de la cafetería y veía mi hamburguesa en su plato, honestamente no tenia ganas ni de comer.

—De acuerdo. Para tu información iba a comerme unos nachos, pero, los nachos se pelearon con las verduras. Me encanta la comida chatarra.

—No es nutritiva. —le regañe.

—Hice dieta hace un año pero no pude terminarla. —me sonrío pero no tenia ganas de pelear, suspire aburrida—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Puedo engañar a mi padre, incluso a Koga pero jamás a Renji, el me conoce bastante bien.

—Renji, dime, ¿Soy besable?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, miro el plato apenado y se quedo callado un buen rato.

—Sobre estos nachos había… —puse los ojos en blanco, genial, mi mejor amigo me da el avión ahora que mas lo necesito— No lo se Rukia, —me miro serio pero ese sonrojo no se evaporo— Por que tu eres tu. Pero si no llevara toda una vida de conocerte diría que…

—Hola chicos. —Toshiro interrumpió— ¿Pimienta fresca?

Renji y yo nos miramos mutuamente, sabíamos que Toshiro estaba reuniendo dinero para su próxima puesta en escena en el teatro Shiba pero creo que esta vez junta dinero para algo más.

Nos sirvió la pimienta pero Renji no dejo de mirarme.

—Debe estar loco. —dijo Renji.

—¿Quién? ¿Toshiro? —pregunte un poco animada.

—Ichigo.

En cuanto dijo su nombre otra vez ese revoloteo inundo mi estomago pero para empeorar las cosas un grito nos hizo voltear a todos a la puerta de la cafetería.

—¡Déjalo! —grito un chico de cabello naranja, cuerpo bien formado y un ceño fruncido que reconocería donde fuese— Suelten a mi amigo Toshiro, ahora. —le ordeno a Aizen y a Tozen, los tipos mas despreciables de la escuela— Tú, —señalo a Tozen—. Levántate. Discúlpense con él.

—Lo siento. —dijo Tozen

—Lo siento. —dijo Aizen

—Tú, —señalo a Tozen el chico moreno con gafas de sol— comete la pizza. ¡Ahora!

Mordió la pizza, escuche susurrar a algunos chicos que la pizza que le iban a obligar a comer a Toshiro tenia bellos. Sentí asco cuando Tozen mordió la pizza, varios hicieron gesto de asco. Me levante de mi silla y pude ver como Ichigo lo defendía. Aizen se estaba riendo y no paso desapercibido para Ichigo.

—Aguarda Tozen, creo que tu amigo también quiere. Dale una mordida a Aizen.

—No, —se niego— él se los puso él se lo come.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de molestar a Toshiro.

Tozen le paso la pizza a Aizen y este le dio una mordida, Ichigo les advirtió que jamás volvieran a molestarlo o les rompería la cara. Todos los chicos de la cafetería le aplaudieron como a un héroe. En un momento sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los míos violetas, había algo en ellos, era como tristeza, como si él sintiera culpa por algo. En cuanto me miro su rostro palideceo, dio media vuelta y se alejo, corrí entre las personas de la cafetería hasta él, apenas le pude alcanzar, camina demasiado rápido.

—¡Ichigo! —grite, se volvió a mirarme y se detuvo. Logre llegar hasta él.

—¿Sucede algo Rukia?

—Es que… Hace mucho que no te veía.

—He estado ocupado, lo siento. —ocultaba sus ojos de mi, estaba triste lo se, pero, no entiendo ¿Porque no quiere abrir su corazón esta vez?

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

Me di la vuelta y no le mire por una semana más. Y todo mi mundo volvió a su habitual ruptura…

.

.

.

—¡Oye Rukia!

Un tipo de cabellos café rojizo venia caminando hacia mi, me quede como idiota afuera de mi trabajo, estaba a punto de salir y llovía un poco, me despedí de Nanao cuando Ashido se acerco mucho a mi.

—Yo quería venir a verte. —es un bruto. Abrí mi paraguas y camine en dirección hacia mi casa—. Y… Esperaba a que pudiéramos hablar. —ya estaba en la esquina y me detuve, el semáforo estaba en verde sobre la avenida—. Yo se que no soy el mejor sujeto del mundo pero… deberías olvidar todo eso en un segundo por que, se me ocurrió que… talvez, podríamos salir. Y no solo salir por salir, algo especifico, como el baile talvez.

—Si claro. —el semáforo cambio a rojo, como la bofetada que le daría si trataba de acercarse mas.

—¿Es un no? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Es un gran no. —le deje muy en claro.

—Bueno, es justo. ¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a decirle que si a Ichigo?

"Ichigo" hace días que no se mucho de él, desde el casi beso y la pequeña platica en los pasillos de la escuela no lo he visto, me evita todo el tiempo, estamos a solo dos meses del baile, apenas he sentido el tiempo pasar, lloro cada noche preguntándome que fue lo que hice.

Por un momento pensé que había sido mi culpa, que yo fui la que trato de besarlo pero hace no mucho soñé con ese día y recuerdo que Ichigo fue quien se acerco primero a mi, el me tomo de la cintura, él fue quien acerco sus labios.

Después pensé, quizás el solo estaba probando si le gustaba o no y necesitaba un beso pero basto menos que eso para comprobar que solo le agrado como una amiga o como una hermana y que yo soy demasiado obvia y he dado a notar lo mucho que me gusta. Soy una idiota, aleje al único chico del que me he enamorado.

Pero, ahora que Ashido lo decía, quizás estaba planeando un momento especial en el cual pedirme que fuéramos al baile.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte curiosa

—Abre los ojos Rukia, tú no le interesas para eso. —me detuve en seco al inicio de la nueva calle— Le ha dicho a todo el mundo que saldrá con Senna. —me miraba bajo la lluvia, alce la mirada y vi que no mentía— Pero no se, talvez sea un error. ¿Ya te invito al baile? —mire hacia otro lado, no quiero volver a llorar por esa pregunta— Solo mírate. No tiene caso sufrir sin ninguna razón. Rukia, piensa lo del baile, realmente quisiera ir contigo.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi rostro y dejo un beso casto en mis labios, no me abrazo, no me tomo de la cintura, no pude oler su aliento, fue un beso pequeño, apenas se tocaron mis labios contra los de él. No dije nada y el tampoco menciono alguna cosa. Y así como vino se fue, su beso fue como la lluvia, frío y sin sentido racional.

Llegue a mi casa sin aun poder creérmelo, un chico me había besado, ese fue mi primer beso, yo quería que Ichigo me lo diera pero, ¿Y si realmente por eso ya no le intereso a Ichigo? Lo mejor es que deje las cosas como están. Aceptare la propuesta de Ashido.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la escuela me encontré con Ashido, sus ojos grises me miraban alegres.

—Buenos días Rukia.

—Buenos días Ashido

—Sobre lo del baile…

—Ire contigo…

—¡De verdad! —grito emocionado haciendo que todos nos miraran— ¡Te quiero Rukia! —me abrazo y me cargo dando vueltas, me aferre a sus hombros y no se por que pero su alegría me contagio

—¡Detente!

Me bajo pero no me soltó, estábamos demasiado juntos, dejo otro beso casto sobre mis labios y esta vez le empuje.

—Detente. —dije de nuevo.

—Lo siento Rukia, es que… —sonrío— me gustas y mucho, quería saber si podemos ser…

—No, no lo digas, empecemos como amigos ¿Si?

—De acuerdo —frunció los labios y se acerco a mí de nuevo y me abrazo.

—Nada de besos en los labios, abrazos, o que me cargues y des vueltas así, o si no el baile se cancela.

—Es imposible verte y no besarte.

—Quedas advertido Ashido.

—De acuerdo de acuerdo, pero no dijiste nada de tomarte de la mano.

Entre lazo su mano con la mía y caminamos hacia la escuela. Hacia preguntas idiotas sobre el arte, se notaba que no sabía nada del tema así que lo lleve al mural de la escuela donde hace poco hice mi más grande obra artística.

—¿Tu lo hiciste Rukia? —su asombro me hizo sentir orgullosa.

—Si ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo jamás habría podido, bueno, no me gusta el arte te soy sincero, pero, lo que hiciste es asombroso.

—Eres muy distinto a mí. —afirme pensando en las diferencias de él e Ichigo

—Como el agua y la sal, pero, ellos forman el mar.

—Eres raro. —dio un paso hacia mi.

—Bueno, soy yo Rukia, no finjo tener los mismos gustos que tu para acercarme a ti, me gustas tal cual eres, quiero que te guste yo por igual.

Acaricio la comisura de mis labios y demonios, me sentí nerviosa, es guapo, lo acepto pero no me gusta, es como un …

—¡Ashido! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!

Ichigo venia caminando a grandes zancadas sus puños estaban cerrados y la zorra de Senna venia tras de él gritando algo.

—¡Hey idiota! Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. —le empuje cuando estuvo cerca de Ashido.

—¿Te invito al baile? —vaya, creo que la noticia fue demasiado rápida, además es un imbecil, no debo darle explicaciones.

—Si, lo hice, ¿Y tu regresaste con la limpia traseros de Senna?

—Rukia, aléjate de él —apunto hacia Ashido quien le miraba inquisitoriamente— es pura basura.

—Oye, ¿Qué me invite otro es basura?

—Creí que iríamos juntos.

—¿Sabes Ichigo? Es suficiente. —Ashido me aparto y se puso cara a cara con Ichigo, fue cuando note cuan enojado estaba Ichigo, sus ojos irradiaban odio—. Esto ya no me gusto, me gusta Rukia y tienes que olvidar lo de la apuesta.

—¿Qué? —…

—Lo siento Rukia, —dijo Ashido sin dejar de retar con la mirada a Ichigo quien ahora había relajado sus puños y su rostro pasó de un rojo furioso a un amarillo de miedo—. Fue algo tan estupido, Ichigo dijo que seria reina la que fuera. Las personas sienten Ichigo, fuiste un idiota al hacerle esto a Rukia.

—¿Es cierto? —dije con los dientes apretados.

Empuje a Ashido, jale del cuello de la camisa del uniforme escolar a Ichigo y lo jale hacia mi, fruncí el ceño y mis estupidas lagrimas empezaron a salir sin poder contenerlas, Ichigo me miraba con miedo, como si algo malo fuera a pasar y claro que estaba pasando.

—Rukia…

—¿Soy una apuesta? Soy una apuesta ¡SOY UNA MALDITA APUESTA!

Le grite, Ichigo cerro los ojos, note que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Un dolor se situó en mi estomago, Senna estaba riéndose. Me prepare mentalmente para poder soportar lo que ya era más que claro.

—Si

Mi mundo se vino abajo, las lagrimas que estaban saliendo por mis ojos eran de puro odio, yo le amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y todo fue una farsa. Le solté la camisa, me daba tanto asco, me daba repugnancia, quería matarlo, quería golpearlo hasta cansarme por haberme roto el corazón, por burlarse de mi, yo no dejo que nadie me haga menos y ahora él me ha traicionado, le entregué mi corazón, mi amistad, mi confianza, le conté mis tristezas y mis pesares y un secreto que ni mi padre sabe, un juramento que me hice a mi misma y ni a Renji se lo había contado. Ichigo es una porquería de persona. El no es nada. Ahogue un grito de asombro, sentí el corazón palpitar bajo mi piel, Ichigo me miraba con sus ojos vidriosos, como si le doliera lo que acababa de enterarme. Como si realmente yo le importara, ya vi que solo fui una apuesta, quizás fue dinero, quizás fue por joder a Senna o quería algo más de mi, algo que no quiero ni pensar.

Senna abrazo a Ichigo por la espalda, mirándome, burlándose de lo que acababa de pasar. Ichigo me miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos, con miedo como si lo más terrorífico que jamás soñó estuviera pasando.

—No creíste que Ichigo se iba a interesar en alguien como tu ¿O si? Oh. ¡Que dulce!

Las palabras de Senna eran una realidad, ¿Cómo llegue a pensar que era sincero? Es solo mierda mentirosa.

Camine a su lado, agache la mirada y susurre cuando me sentí lo suficientemente capaz de hablar.

—Eres una mierda Ichigo. Te odio.

Y corrí con mi mochila en manos y con las lágrimas saliendo sin poder detenerse, esa tarde todos en la escuela me vieron llorar y es un día que jamás olvidare en mi vida. _Soy una maldita apuesta_. Ichigo jamás me quiso.


	9. Alguien Como Tu

_**Gracias a cada una de las hermosas personas que me leyeron en este trayecto, por aquellas que me leian desde mi grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichiruki" Los que me pusieron como historia favorita y siguieron cada publicación y tambien a todos aquellos que me leyeron sin hacer ninguna de las actividades ya mencionadas, es para mi un orgullo cada que termino una historia y tambien un calvario por que conviví con cada uno de ustedes y me hicieron reír y llorar y odiar a Senna XD.**_

_**Gracias por seguir tambien muchas de mis otras historias IchiRukistas. Los amo nos leeros de nuevo...!**_

**_**Aclaraciones**_**

**_-Basado en la película She's All That_**

**_-Bleach y todos sus personajes son creación de la brillante mente troll de Tite kubo_**

**_-Existe una parte Lemon en esta historia al final. Es una advertencia solo para los que no les gusta este tipo de lecturas. _**

* * *

_Alguien Como Tu_

_Capitulo 9_

_Final_

_"Alguien como tu"_

_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_..._

Las horas pasaban, los das incluso, más lentos y crudos que el mismo alcohol. Ese día cuando Rukia se entero de la apuesta y la vi llorar todo mi mundo se vino abajo, entre en un mundo donde todo le rodeaba el agua, nadie podía oír, hablar o mirar. He alejado de mi a la única chica que en verdad he querido, destruí a un hermoso ángel, a una luna hermosamente blanca y pálida, ella lo fue todo para mi un momento para que al segundo le despreciara Ese maldito hijo de… Maldito Ashido. Se que él beso a Rukia en la entrada de la escuela, miles de rumores de ello circulaban por la escuela. Se que Ashido no la quiere, él no se merecía su beso, quizás su primer beso. Rukia tenía razón, soy una vil mierda. Muy pocos sabían lo que le había hecho a Rukia y entre ellos estaba Uryuu de quien recibí un regaño fatal…

—¡Eres un idiota! —Uryuu me tomo de la camisa con fuerza, yo estaba sentado en mi pupitre sintiendo mi alma morir poco a poco— Te dije que la ibas a lastimar y…

—¿Crees que fue mi intención que esto llegara tan lejos? —mi voz era apenas un susurro, mantenía mi cabeza agachada pero me arme de valor y le mire a la cara, todos los idiotas del salón murmuraban entre dientes— ¿Crees que fue mi intención acercarme tanto a ella y llegar al punto de conocerla mas que nadie? ¿Crees que fue mi intención enamorarme de ella? —lo admití, por cinco días que no la he visto me he dado cuenta que la amo mas que a nada en mi mundo de mierda— Pero lo hice Uryuu estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ella hasta los huesos, no es un acostó, ni su físico ni mucho menos el conocerla. Amo su alma, su esencia, la amo a ella sin razón.

—¿Y tampoco fue tu intención que ella se enamorara de ti?

—Ella nunca se enamoraría de mi —me levante y Uryuu me soltó su ira aun no se relajaba de sus ojos—. Solo fui su mejor amigo eso es todo.

—A mi me parece que ella te ama Ichigo.

—No Uryuu. —la idea de que ella me quisiera simplemente no cabia en mi mente.

—Claro que si.—una voz salía al fondo del salón, exactamente en la puerta de esta. Renji estaba ahí, con su ceño fruncido mirándome con odio—. Pero ahora se que no la mereces.

Yo no quise enamorarme de ella, no estaba en mis manos que ella me importara mucho, mi chica pasada de moda, de lentes y de libros, ratón de biblioteca. La chica más perfecta de este mundo. La he lastimado cuando ella me había brindado su amistad y ahora, su mejor mejor amigo me decía que estaba enamorada de mí. Salí corriendo del salón, tenía que encontrar a Rukia ir a su casa y que me perdone…

_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia._

…

Mi corazón desgarrado, destrozado, hecho polvos volando en este mundo tan cruel. Soy una idiota, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki? Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama a llorar, no se si hay alguien en casa pero eché el pestillo antes de llorar, no quiero tener interrupciones. ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por qué amo tanto a Ichigo? Quisiera que alguien resolviera mis dudas sobre por que el amor es tan cruel, por que cuando nos tiene tan arriba nos deja caer y permite que nos rompamos sin poner culpables. Para peor de mis desgracias… Lo sigo queriendo aun después de que fui solo una apuesta. Soy una imbecil. Lo amo y lo odio al mismo tiempo, pero de algo estoy segura. Después de esto ya nada será igual. Yo tuve la culpa por enamorarme de él, Ichigo jamás puso promesas yo sabia quien era él en realidad yo fui la que me ilusione, solo fui su diversión, jamás dijo que me quería, ahora mismo debe haber alguien en su habitación. Ichigo siempre ha sido de Senna, jamás la dejo de amar, solo fui un "mientras regresa" Ahora mismo también odio a Ashido, solo fui la burla de todos, si tan enamorado estaba de mi por que no me lo dijo antes, él también estaba implicado en la apuesta. No son mas que seres despreciables y sin corazón. Paso una semana, me quede encerrada en mi cuarto. Desgraciadamente, aunque no quería, le conté a mi padre y a Koga lo que había pasado.

—Ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo pagara lo que ha hecho. —mi padre se levanto del borde de mi cama y le mire horrorizada—. Ven Koga —le hizo una seña a mi hermano para que salieran de mi habitación—, vamos por mi escopeta y a comprarte una a ti.

—¡Papá! —gritamos al unísono.

—Odio ahora mismo a Ichigo —confeso mi hermano que estaba con el alma endemoniada—. Pero non podemos hacer eso. Debemos buscar a alguien, que no este conectado a nosotros, que le de una paliza. Así no iremos a la cárcel.

—¡Koga! —grite horrorizada.

—Lo lamento hija, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Nadie se burla de mi pequeña.

—Lo se papá y adoro lo que hacen por mi pero —me hundí en mi cama tapándome hasta el cuello con mis cobijas—, quiero afrontar esto por mi cuenta además, todo en esta vida se paga.

—¿Cuando volverás a la escuela? —pregunto mi padre que acariciaba mi cabeza—. Me preocupa tu depresión.

—Este lunes. Queda solo un mes para el baile. —sonreí forzadamente— No me lo perderé.

—Hermanita —dijo Koga— Tienes permiso.

—No te lo iba a pedir idiota. —le mire ceñuda.

—Tu hermano dice que tienes permiso para ir a Florencia y estudiar allá. —corrigió mi padre con una enorme sonrisa que compartió con Koga.

¿!Que¡? ¡No es verdad!

—Me aceptaron en… —tuve un grito ahogado y las caras sonrientes de mi padre y mi hermano me dieron la respuesta. Tape mi boca con mis manos.

—El profesor Ukitake nos mando hace dos días la carta de aceptación. El profesor Urahara y la profesora Yoruhichi lo firmaron mandando una especial recomendación en tus clases de Arte, Lectura y Escritura. Hija, estas aprobada para ir a la escuela de Florencia.

Me sentí tan emocionada que salí de la cama y mi padre me recibió en sus brazos, Koga alardeo algo sobre ir al cine para festejar pero cuando estaba más emocionada por que al fin mis sueños se volvían realidad la imagen de un pequeño limón y una enorme naranja vinieron a mi mente. Si me voy a Florencia… jamás le volveré a ver…

_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo._

…

Apenas acaba de llegar a la casa de los Kuchiki, toque la puerta y no tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta, era Koga, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

—Koga esta…

—Lárgate, —me interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar— es mejor que mi padre no te vea o te matara.

—Perdóname Koga tu y tu padre me pueden patear lo que quieran pero yo…

—Nada de peros —volvió a interrumpirme—. Saca tu horrible trasero de mi casa. Lastimaste a mi hermana. Jamás te lo perdonaremos.

—¡Rukia perdóname! —grite al aire con la esperanza de que el mensaje cayera en sus oídos—. ¡Eres la única cosa que hacia brillar mis días! ¡Cambiaste mi destino! ¡TE AMO RUKIA! —la ultima frase desgarro mi garganta, la sentí áspera y seca pero era el único conjunto de palabras que sabia resumir cuan especial era ella para mi.

Esa era la verdad más grande que he dicho en mi vida. Ella es mi estrella fugaz personal, la llenaba mis días de emociones y me daba a entender quien era "yo" realmente, cuando estaba con ella no era lo que Senna quería, lo que mi padre anhelaba, lo que una Preparatoria de niños mimados esperaba. Era yo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nada más y ella me admiraba y quería por ello, yo la amo tal cual es.

Koga me miraba furioso, no tenia ganas de pelear con él, a enormes zancadas me dirigí a mi camioneta amarilla, subí a ella y cuando arranque pude ver a su padre mirarme con mas odio del que ya me miraba. Lo siento señor Kuchiki pero esta vez no dejare que nadie me intimide. Iré a hablar con mi padre y decirle el futuro que quiero para mi.

Llegue a mi casa. El auto de mi padre me daba a entender que aun no salía de casa, apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vi a mi papá furioso en la entrada de mi habitación, en sus manos estaban varias hojas. Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que en realidad me aceptaron en muchas de esas universidades.

—¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

—De hecho, venia a hablar de ello.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que estas arriesgando tu futuro? —me señalo con las hojas en mano y con el ceño fruncido, alzo demasiado la voz—. La mitad de estas cartas ya están vencidas.

—No es tan sencillo —me justifique— Yo no soy como tu. No puedo tomar una decisión solo así.

Mi día si que me estaba cabreando demasiado, talvez no le hubiera dicho a mi padre, al momento me hubiera acobardado pero Rukia siempre me da fuerzas, por ella es que tomare el peso de cada uno de los pasos que he dado, solo, para estar a mas pasos a su lado.

—¡Si! —golpeo sus muslos con los puños cerrados— De eso se trata, de tomar decisiones —hablaba como si él lo supiera todo— De ser un adulto.

—¿En serio? —le reproche.

—Si. —dijo aun mas cabreado que yo.

—¿Y que hay de tus decisiones —mire de frente a mi padre, mostrándole que ya no le tenia miedo a lo que pensara de mi. Debería tomarle respeto pero nunca me lo ha dado él a mí.

—Esto no es sobre mi —oculto sus ojos grises sobre las hojas de las universidades que nunca acepte.

—Ah, por favor. —nunca debió haber respondido así, le diré todo lo que siento—. Jamás estas, todo el tiempo estas enojado. Desde que mamá murió…

—¡Ya es suficiente! —me grito muy molesto subiéndosele los colores al rostro.

—Lamento esto —dije tragándome mi enojo que me reprimió sacar—. Pero ya no arregles tus errores conmigo.

Me aparte de su lado, camine hacia mi cama y me senté, paso por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que nos calmáramos, mi padre se acerco a mi a paso débil, como contando los segundos. Mis manos que descansaban en mi anaranjada cabellera las relaje y las pose en ambas piernas, mire hacia arriba y mi padre venia en un sentido de disculpa, mi carácter.

—Lo siento hijo.

Se disculpo y por primera vez en la vida tuve una plática con mi padre sobre mis sueños y mis anhelos, sobre todo aquello que quería alcanzar y entre ellas estaba mi pequeño conejo blanco, Rukia.

_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia._

…

Me sentía extraña, nunca había usado unos jeans tan ajustados y menos una blusa como esta. El escote no era tan llamativo pero si este azul turquesa. Mis botas de montaña fueron reemplazados por unos zapatos con apenas un poco de tacón, eran negros a juego. Era el ultimo mes de clases y no me iría con la imagen de "Rukia: la chica que salio corriendo de la escuela envuelta en lagrimas" Aprendí un poco de las hermanas de Ichigo. Genial, de nuevo ese nombre en mi mente, no olvidare cuando grito afuera de mi casa esas cosas que en otro momento me pude haber creído. Ahora no. Él jamás será lo que yo quisiera. La mirada de todos los curiosos no me soltaban y entre ellos Renji me miraba boquiabierto.

—¿Ru-Rukia? —balbuceo al mirame

—Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas.

—Te ves, hermosa. —puse los ojos en blanco y le dedique una media sonrisa.

—Cállate y vámonos a la clase de pintura. Tengo algo que contarte.

. . . .

_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_

…

Todos en la cafetería hablaban mas de lo normal, me senté en una de las mesas alejadas, Ashido anda de presumido como siempre y Uryuu esta muy enojado conmigo. Ahora si me quede solo, a mi lado esta Rangiku con Gin. Creo que al menos existe gente que sigue su vida mientras la mía sigue en pausa desde que Rukia se fue así, desecha y odiándome como lo debió haber hecho desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

—¿Ichigo? —pregunto Rangiku. —Hola Ran. —Ya viste a Rukia? —Ayer fui a su casa pero no salio. —Ella esta aquí.

Mi corazón vibró, sentí incluso mi rostro iluminarse, Rangiku estaba frente a mí, Gin le tomaba de la cintura y ambos se apartaron y cruzando mi mesa venia una chica de un cuerpo fenomenal, su mirada era la más dulce del mundo y ese cabello negro me mataba. Esa piel tan blanca y esa sonrisa jamás la olvidarían. Venia platicando alegremente con Renji y la mirada de mas de cien idiotas se la comían. Era Rukia, mi Rukia. Unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados se ceñían en sus bien torneadas piernas. Una blusa azul realzaba su pequeño busto y Dios, esas caderas.

—Rukia. —fue apenas un murmullo de mis labios que llego hasta sus oídos, ella se volvió hacia mi voz que le llamaba pero recibí una mirada llena de reproches.

Me abrí paso entre los imbécil es que no la dejaban de mirar. Cuando la tuve entre mis manos me aferre a sus brazos, la obligue a que me mirara, era fría, sin vida, como en mi pesadilla una chica llena de plástico y de maldad. No era mi Rukia.

—¿Que es esto Rukia?

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Que es esta ropa? ¿Y ese maquillaje? ¿Que te sucede?

—Aléjate de mi. —me empujo y se escucho un "ohh" en toda la cafetería.

Ashido salio de entre la gente y como en mi sueño tomo las caderas de Rukia, esta levanto la cara hacia él y se besaron, había bullicio de aprobación y desaprobación. Me llene de cólera, mi sangre hervía bajo mi piel cerré mis puños, lo odio, odio a Ashido. Rukia giro su cuerpo y estaba acunando su rostro entre sus manos, fue cuando jale a Ashido de la camisa haciendo que incluso Rukia cayera. Ashido callo a varios centímetros de ella, me lance contra Ashido y solo fui conciente de patearle la cara, la espalda el estomago. Se retorcía de dolor pero no fue suficiente para mí.

—¡Ichigo déjalo! —ella imploraba pero la idea de verlo así, de ella así con él me asqueaba—. ¡Bastardo, déjalo!

Lo deje ahí tirado en el suelo sangrando pero aun no tenia suficiente. Rukia me miraba igual, tan distante sin ese brillo que iluminaba su mirada. Solo había odio, odio puro contra mi.

—¿Por que estas con el? —dije entre dientes.

—Esto no te concierne.

—Si me concierne, yo te amo, tu me amas. Él sobra.

—Yo no te amo. —soltó reprimiendo un jadeo— Te dije que eras mierda, pura basura y...

No me importo aquello, la tome de la cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros la bese, la bese con amor, pasión y deseo pero ella no lo correspondió. Trato de apartarse de mí y cuando sentí esa frialdad en sus labios la solté. De nuevo estaba llorando.

—¿Que quieres? Dímelo Ichigo.

—A ti. —dije lleno de rabia

—Y me tenías pero me traicionaste. No eres mejor que cualquiera que estos niños mimados, que Riruka, que Mashiro, que Senna. Eres peor que ellos juntos.

Se soltó de mí y corrió a brazos de Renji que me miraba con desprecio. Ambos salieron de la cafetería. Ahora si me quedo claro. Soy un asco.

. . . .

El mes paso mas lento que estos cinco meses en los que conocí a Rukia. Ella se hizo famosa y ahora todas las chicas del instituto querían ser como ella, Senna no dejaba de rondar tras de mi, la apartaba de mi lado, era demasiado arrastrada.

—Estaba pensando que fueras al baile con un traje blanco, yo ire con un vestido dorado, asi que los botones tienen que ser dorados. —Como digas —de nuevo le di el avion, jamas dije que iria con ella, mañana seria el gran dia y tenia entendido que mi Rukia iria con el idiota de Ashido. Eso no me hacia para nada feliz.

Trate de llamarle toda esta semana pero solo recibia malas palabras de Koga.

El dia al fin llego, me arregle para ir al baile, espero que con suerte pueda ver a Rukia.

—La veras. —dijo Karin. —Eso espero. —me despedi de mis hermanas y subi a mi camioneta.

Al llegar a la fiesta todos bailaban, la música, el ambiente todo era muy original. De la nada salio Tatsuki.

—Creí que nunca llegarías —bufo, se engancho de mi brazo. — No iba a venir pero solo por que lo tuyo con Rukia se arregle e ido a comprarme este estupido vestido.

—Te ves linda. —le sonreí.

—Al menos uno de los dos lo cree así.

—Bueno Tatsuki —Renji estaba frente a nosotros en un traje negro—, él es Renji, Renji ella es Tatsuki.

_Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_

…

Me quede toda la tarde en mi sótano pintando, unos paso s escucharon, mire hacia las escaleras y era mi papá.

—La hielera esta vacía, iré a la tienda por si necesitas algo.

—Esta bien. Hija —me miro tiernamente. Tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado— ¿Sabes que hay gente que dice que limpiar piscinas no es un trabajo decente para ganarse la vida?

—Las personas son un asco —solté con rabia y enjuague mis lagrimas

—No, yo no lo tomo personal. Tengo mi propia compañía, mi propia casa, mi propia familia, tengo comida en mi casa y… claro, tú y Koga me apoyan.

—Somos equipo. —le sonreí.

—Exacto, y creo que ese equipo ha creado confusión sobre quien es el padre aquí.

Le mire extrañada y junte las cejas durativa, me miraba tan pasivamente y serio que muchas veces me resulta difícil saber que paso dará.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunte.

—Bueno, sabes que aprecio todo lo que haces corazón, solo que… a veces creo que… —tomo mis manos entre las suyas— te encierras tanto en la casa que no puedes atender tus ocupaciones de una niña. —puso los ojos en blanco— No es que piense que tener diecisiete años sea algo fácil. Y menos cuando tu madre no esta por aquí, y entonces temo que si te sigues apartando de tu vida así… un día despertaras con ochenta años en una silla buscando tu dentadura postiza.

Asentí tomando muy enserio eso de ser abuelita.

—Gracias eso fue… —trague saliva con fuerza— grafico.

—Acaso no tienes un compromiso de salir esta noche a un baile…

—No —negué—, no voy a ir.

—Ok, no iras, de seguro tienes ropa que lavar y…

—Yo no lavare ropa hoy.

—Eso es extraño por que —me sonrío— ¿Entonces que te mantiene a encerrarte aquí? Afuera hay un chico que quiere llevarte y te esta esperando

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza después de la declaración de amor y de que mi padre quizás le habrá amenazado con una escopeta Ichigo estaba aquí… No le importo morir él esta aquí.

_Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_..._

Subí por las escaleras casi cayendo de bruces, mi sonrisa se ensancho y mis lagrimas se estaban secando. Abrí la puerta con fuerza y en un traje blanco con detalles en negro bajo un cabello ojos café rojizo unos dientes perfectos me saludaron.

Una chica de piel tan marfileña bajo un vestido blanco tan liso y hermoso. Su cabello se recogía en un chongo dejando caer varios de ellos de una forma rebelde en su rostro, su escote en la espalda llegaba a la gloria y el vestido era tan corto por enfrente y tan largo por atrás, era endiabladamente hermosa, bellísima, estaba a punto de acercarme a ella cuando un rostro que empezaba a fastidiar de verdad se apareció frente a mi.

—¡Ichi! ¿Por qué me dejaste plantada?

—Senna aléjate yo…

Rukia paso frente a mi con Ashido, el rodeaba su cintura y ella estaba sonrojada, maldito. La música se detuvo de trancazo y las luces se prendieron.

—¡Atención! —el profesor Urahara estaba parado en la tarima con un micrófono en mano y un sobre, genial, el estupido nombramiento— Vamos a empezar; empezare con el nombramiento del rey y la reina del baile. Bueno, esto no me sorprende… Ichigo Kurosaki.

Todo mundo se alzo en gritos y aplausos, a regañadientes me dirigí hacia el profesor, me subí a la tarima y la profesora Yoruhichi me recibió con una estupida corona, me sentía tan imbecil haciendo eso. Cuando estaba enfrente de todos pude ver a Ashido que estaba platicando con Rukia, trataba de besarla pero Rukia lo apartaba, le dijo algo al oído pero ella no mostró interés, sus ojos amatistas miraron hacia enfrente sus ojos pasaron de mi a Senna quien la miraba como si fuera una basura. Agacho la mirada y me volvió a mirar.

—Y ahora para reina del baile —continuo el profesor Urahara—: en la votación más reñida en la escuela, cincuenta y cuatro por ciento a cuarenta y seis por ciento, la reina del baile es… Senna Kinomoto.

La mayoría se alzo en aplausos y gritos, Senna no dejaba de ser tan superficial como siempre, venia en su horrendo vestido dorado y su vergonzoso rostro maquillado, Rukia marco una media sonrisa hacia Ashido, este tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dejo un beso casto y rápido en sus labios, ella lo abrazo mientras que el se dirigio hacia su cuello que iba besando poco a poco, me miro enarcando una ceja mientras aun besaba su cuello, le susurro algo al odio ella asintió. Se abrieron paso entre la gente.

—¿Quieren decir algunas palabras? —el profesor Urahara me dio el micrófono y veía a Rukia alejarse cada vez mas de mi, quizás esta seria la ultima vez que nos encontraríamos.

—Pude… —hable en el micrófono con la mirada de todos encima de mi— Pudimos obtener una "A" en el examen —mire a Senna— una estupida corona pero… la verdad es que estamos empezando. Esto no se acabara así, nos esperan mas cosas y quisiera decir que… Amo a Kuchiki Rukia con toda mi alma, la amo desde que chocamos en los pasillos de este instituto y…

—¡Ichigo! —Renji estaba abajo mirándome de la mano con Tatsuki— Rukia esta en problemas, Ashido…

No necesite mas palabras, todos estaban callados horrorizado di un brinco y salte hacia los estudiantes, ellos se hicieron a un lado y corrí a la salida, hijo de puta, maldito Ashido. Rukia es mía y mientras yo la ame nadie pondrá un dedo encima de ella. Renji corría a mi lado, busque en mis pantalones las llaves de mi camioneta, me sorprendió que me siguiera el paso. Cuando estuvimos afuera de la escuela corrí hacia mi camioneta.

—Planea llevarla a un hotel, no se cual es pero el numero de la habitación es cuatro cero nueve.

—Gracias.

Subí a mi camioneta, tome mi celular y rápidamente busque en Google todos los Hoteles cercanos, busque entre los teléfonos y marque a cada uno de ellos preguntando sobre la habitación cuatro cero nueve. Muchos me decían que no tenían esa habitación. Hasta que al fin encontré la habitación donde estaban Ashido y Rukia…

Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia.

Llegue con los pies matándome, ya era muy tarde y por desgracia había dejado el celular en casa, de seguro mi padre a de estar mas que enojado, furioso. Al entrar me quite las zapatillas, mi padre estaba en la sala con Koga, estaban leyendo y morí de risa interna al ver la cara de Koga, a él jamás le ha gustado leer y de seguro mi papá lo torturo.

Me mordí mi labio nerviosa e hice un gesto de disculpa.

—¡Hola preciosa! —mi padre me recibió alegre, eso era extraño y mas por que jamás había llegado tan tarde a casa— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien —le devolví la sonrisa—. Tenías razón, fue divertido.

Iba a subir a mi cuarto pero mi padre dijo:

—Oye —le mire—, ven un segundo—. arrastrando los pies camine hacia él

—Estoy cansada papa, solo quiero dor…

No debía quitarme mis pupilentes y subir por mis anteojos por que era real, ahí estaba Ichigo con su rostro desarmado, el cabello alborotado y terriblemente sexy. Koga sonrío y mi padre no parecía muy feliz, dejo su libro en la mesita de te y le dio un codazo a Koga.

—Bien los dejo a solas, hija si quieres protección te dejare…

—¡Papá! —grite totalmente sonrojada, él sonrío y se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la frente y con Koga detrás de él subieron las escaleras dejándome a Ichigo y a mi solos.

Ichigo se acerco lentamente a mi, se veía muy serio y como frustrado.

—¿Estas bien? —musito con una voz muy apagada.

—Si. Vamos al patio.

Cruce la sala con su paso firme y ese perfume tan enloquecedor detrás de mi, sentía mi piel erizarse solo con tenerlo cerca. Después de su declaración de amor no puedo verlo sin sentirme tan… especial.

Al salir al jardín me quede quieta y él estaba detrás de mi, suspiro largamente y hablo…

—Renji me dijo lo que Ashido quería hacerte…

Me volví a mirarlo, se veía tan mal que tenia muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

—Lo se, creo que lo descubrí algo tarde.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y abrió los ojos como platos, su mandíbula se tenso y en un segundo me abrazo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Se que piensa que Ashido me hirió.

—Dime si ese hijo de puta te lastimo.

Su voz sonaba tan protectora que no pude evitar sonreír.

—El acoso sexual sigue vigente, empezando por ti —saque de mi bolso de mano un aturdidor que mi padre me compro hace unos años—. Por eso —le mostré mi aturdidor—, siempre cargo con esto, se escucha hasta diez cuadras de distancia y esto puesto en un oído… bueno, te deja sordo. —sus músculos se relajaron y sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura. ¡Dios que guapo es! —¿Y hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?

Pregunte para no sentirme tan nerviosa.

—Hace mucho.

—¿Te perdiste el baile?

—Si. Hice esa apuesta antes de conocerte Rukia.

Trague saliva, estoy tan dispuesta a perdonarlo y tengo tantas ganas de besarlo.

—¿Y que apostaron? ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?

—A mi mejor amiga. Ella me enseño mucho, antes de ella, pensaba que conocía todas las respuestas.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me estoy dando cuenta de que no. —sonrío y pego su frente a la mía—. ¿Qué este sea el ultimo baile?

—No, será el inicio —enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y movió mi cuerpo como si estuviéramos bailando a ritmo de alguna canción— Me siento como Jullia Roberts en "Mujer bonita", excepto por la prostitucion.

Ichigo estaba riendo a carcajadas, su risa me contagio y no podíamos quitar los ojos el uno del otro.

—¿Bien? ¿Y ahora que enana?

—No se… ¿Arte? ¿Y tu?

—También estaba pensando en arte.

—¿Arte?

—Si —sonrío con esos labios perfectos.

—Estaba pensando en las palabras que complementan el arte… silencio, tranquilo silencio…

—Zanahoria, callate.

Acerque su rostro al mío y nos besamos. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que imagine y eran firmes, bruscos pero lentos lo amo tanto y se que el me ama…

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Esta parte de la historia va dedicada a una niña que me pidio Lemon en esta historia. Es para mayores de edad. Aunque se que el Internet es libre es solo para aquellos que no les interesa este tipo de lectura. Disculpen.**_

Ahora vivimos en Florencia, todo ha ido al máximo. Ichigo encontró una Universidad para seguir su sueño de arquitecto, yo estudio también y ambos trabajamos en un restaurante como los meseros.

Nuestros gastos están bien financiados gracias al padre de Ichigo que nos presto un dinero con que empezar. Se que Rangiku y Gin van para su primer bebe y que Uryuu y Orihime se casan en tres meses, debemos ir a Karakura pronto, desde que Renji y Tatsuki nos sorprendieron con que estaba embarazada corrimos a Karakura y apenas estuvimos un fin de semana, por nuestros estudios no pudimos estar mas tiempo, ojala y esta vez estemos unos largos días. La vida siguió para cada uno de nuestros amigos, a veces me pregunto que paso con Senna y con Ashido pero prefiero comer carne toda una semana a volver a verlos. Ahora mismo soy inmensamente feliz con mi esposo. El idiota cabeza de zanahoria que me enamoró tras un accidente. Nuestros días y tardes son muy cansadas pero cada noche es lo mismo...

Desperté con calor y el apretón de unos brazos en mi cuerpo me recordaron una vez mas que no estaba en mi Karakura si no en Florencia, mi nuevo hogar. Era Ichigo pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Me gire y se medio despertó; cuando lo hice, me miro de reojo y tomo una de mis manos y la puso encima de su virilidad, estaba erecto, duro para mi e incendio algo grandioso al fondo de unos músculos privados. Mi boca seguía muy seca por lo de anoche pero aun así tenia hambre y mucha, tome la cobija y nos cubrir a ambos sintiendo el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, busque con mis labios aquello que mi mano toco y lo encontré, remoje mis labios con la poca saliva que me quedaba y lo hundí en mi boca. Acaricie de arriba hacia abajo, sentí su salinidad mi lengua toco desde la base hasta la punta, sus caderas se movían y su mano me obligaba a continuar pero no podía llegar hasta al fondo su enorme erección era demasiado para mi pequeña boca. De un movimiento me jalo hasta él, tomándome de las caderas subiendo a su cuerpo, quede a horcadas de su cuerpo mientras que su boca exploraba la mía con mucha devoción, con deseo, con amor. De una estocada entro en mi y sentí un dolor, como cuando fue mi primera vez, cuando él me desvirgino y desgarro algo interno, así me sentí pero en vez de tener el dolor semejante a un pellizco, tuve placer, sus ojos marrones brillaban de deseo.

Sus caderas me levantaban y yo baja a ellas, me movía al ritmo en el que lo necesitaba iba de adelante hacia atrás, me acostaba un poco en su pecho y bajaba y subía sintiendo el sudor que destilaba nuestra piel. Besaba sus labios que me derretían, su barba que raspaba mis mejillas y me excitaba aun mas; movía mis manos a modo que acariciaba su cuerpo de Dios pagano, debo contenerme mucho durante el día para no tocarlo frente a la gente pero mis manos sienten un picoteo y cuando puedo toco su piel y es como si me fundiera adentro. Deslice las yemas de mis dedos por sus costillas y llegaba hasta su clavícula y de ahí bajaba de nuevo, acaricie sus brazos fuertes y movía mis caderas sintiendo como entraba y salía, como se enganchaba en lo oscuro de mis entrañas. El calor estaba por todas partes de mi cuerpo y el me llamaba, me decía que continuara, que no me detuviera.

-Hay amor, lo haces tan rico. -dijo su voz rasposa tan varonil que erizo toda mi piel y sentí un estremecimiento en mis mejillas pues aumento el sonrojo. Me sentí poderosa y deseada.

Sus manos también exploraban mi cuerpo como si nunca tuviese suficiente en deleitarse ante el.

—¿Ves como me tienes? -pregunte cayendo de nuevo a su pecho y mordiendo su mandíbula en dirección hacia su oído, se cuanto le excita que mi lengua recorra ese camino y al llegar a su lóbulo me detuve y lo mordí.

—¿Como? -pregunto extasiado.

—Toda mojada y loca. -susurre sensualmente en su oído excitándolo, excitándome.

Algo en lo profundo de él creció y me abrazo contra su cuerpo y no me podía mover pues tomo mis muñecas y las dejo en mi espalda a modo de que no me moviera, mi boca quedo en su oído, ya no pude mover mis caderas a mi gusto pues él acomodo nuestros cuerpos a modo que el era el que se movía y lo hizo en una forma salvaje y poco cuidadosa. Amo cuando saca su lado oscuro y me toma con rudeza y sin contenerse, me quede inmóvil cuando dejo de abrazarme con una mano y jalo de mis cabellos lastimándome y me obligó a soltar su oído que mordía a gusto.

Podía ver su cara, sus labios formaban una O y estaba sudando mucho, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mirando directamente a los míos que estaban igual. La mano que sujetaba mis muñecas me soltaron pero aun después de eso yo aun las deje en donde estaban, se cuando le enloquece verme indefensa, como si me amarrara y no pudiera moverme. Su mano lujuriosa manoseaba mis nalgas y de pronto me dio una nalgada fuerte que me hizo gritar de placer, mis mejillas enrojecieron aun mas imaginando como se vería su mano palmearme.

—Más —dije sin aliento.

El volvió a nalguearme y di un brinco hacia sus caderas, sin pedir me dio varias seguidas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, ya no aguante mas, me dolía.

—La otra —dije en un grito ahogado.

Soltó mi cabello que sujetaba con fuerza y la cambio por la que me había palmeado y no me aviso cuando la palmearía y lo hizo las mismas veces que en la otra. Me soltó por completo y entrelace mis manos con las de él y me moví a mi necesitad, lo hice rápido y profundo, cada vez que lo hacia el cerraba los ojos y sus labios seguían formando una O. Cada vez la penetración era mas condensada, mas intensa, arqueé mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me comencé a mover en círculos, el grito y empezaba a jadear, nunca le había escuchado expresarte tan alto. Sentía llegar mi orgasmo, sentí como llegaba a alcanzarlo, grite su nombre varias veces y cada vez mi voz era mas aguda, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sentí como apreté su miembro y me vine en un orgasmo relajante, que anestesio todo mi cuerpo. Una alabanza al placer.

Seguí moviéndome sin descansar de el pues mi adorado amante aun no llegaba a su culminación. Me moví aun en círculos su cuerpo se ponía rígido, su cuerpo era mío, solamente mío y le dije cuanto le deseaba, cuanto quería que llegara a su clímax. Amo ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se corre, me deja la sensación de que soy yo quien lo tiene así. Lo amo demasiado. Es mi esposo y yo su amada esposa

Somos dos jóvenes de 23 años, no tenemos mucho, un pequeño apartamento con su sala, comedor y un baño. Estamos iniciando con algo pequeño, quizás, algún día, seamos mas integrantes. Observamos Florencia con toda su belleza neutral.

—Gracias... —beso la mejilla de mi guapo esposo.

—¿Gracias? ¿De que hablas enana?

—Gracias por ser el accidente más perfecto.

—Gracias a ti. Jamás soñé estar con _Alguien Como Tu_. Y te amo por ello.


End file.
